A Collection of Yuffie
by Hirosikata
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a collection of Yuffie oneshots and drabbles with many male characters and by herself. My entries for the fanfic100 challenge at LiveJournal. [complete]
1. Stalkers and Great Ninjas Riku Yuffie

**Title:** Stalkers and Great Ninjas

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts

**Characters:** Yuffie, Riku, mentions of Sora,  
**Prompt:** #54 Air  
**Word Count:** 450  
**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Riku is sexy and there is no denying it.  
**Author's Notes:** I don't own the characters.

'It's so hot,' Yuffie thought as she crept around the place known as Traversetown. Finally giving up she plopped down and just rested, "I wonder where Sora is…" she let her imagination run wild with images of Sora as a muscular hero fighting to save his girl and find his best friend. She giggled, "Man, he just doesn't fit the description of a hero."

"Talking to yourself is always a sign of going crazy," a voice told her. An extremely sexy voice. Turning around she saw a teenager with heavy muscles wearing a tight yellow shirt and baggy blue pants. His silver hair swayed into his aqua eyes that nearly left Yuffie drooling. But she was much to cool for drooling over an extremely hot guy. How his hair swayed when there was definitely no wind Yuffie had yet to discover. It must have been one of the gifts of hotness. But, when the wave of arrogance he emitted hit her, she glared. He was so not hot.

"Well…nah," she stuck her tongue out. There really wasn't anyway to reply to being called crazy by someone that you didn't know.

He smirked, "Nice reply. Yuffie, right?"

"Stalker," she screamed as she jumped up from her comfortable place on the ground and pointed at him accusingly.

Rolling his eyes, he replied easily and coolly, "When ever anything goes wrong in this town they scream 'Yuffie!' and you run away. It isn't that hard to figure out." She hated cool people.

Her eyes were still in the narrow slits of glaring, "I don't know you…Stalker!"

He shrugged, "Have it your way then," he paused as if remembering something, "Have you seen a guy named Sora. I thought I heard you mention him…"

"Stalker," she hissed again, but decided to be nice and replied, "Yeah…what if I did, why do you wanna know?"

His gaze shifted to the ground and his air of arrogance left him for a few minutes, "I've been looking for him."

"Yeah? What's your name?"

"Riku," Yuffie's eyes widened marginally.

"Hey, you're that dude he's looking for!"

He raised an eyebrow, "So he's looking for me, eh? I told you my name, you tell me yours." He completely changed the subject, and very stupidly.

"I am the Great Ninja Yuffie! And I thought that you already knew my name."

Turning red he mumbled, "Erm, yeah…of course!" He gave her a cool, sexy look, "See you around, Yuffie." He left, although where he went, she didn't see. 'Man I hate that sexy guy.' She paused in horror, "He is so not sexy!"

Riku smirked from where he was standing nearby, "Yes I am," with that he disappeared into the air.


	2. Washing Away Sorrows RenoYuffie

**Title:** Washing Away Sorrows  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Reno

**Prompt:** #60 Drink  
**Word Count:** 237  
**Rating:** PG-13 for the drinking

**Summary:** Reno's back and he's on a drinking binge.

**Author's Notes:** There is drinking in this. Don't own the characters.

Reno had learned long ago that drinking could easily wash away all of your sorrows. The only thing was, was that they always came back with a massive hangover. Hangovers were just not cool. They almost made him stop drinking. Almost. He spared a quick glance to his right and smirked, "Brat, are you even old enough to drink?"

"Shut up," she glared at him, "You think that you can just show up here and everyone will be like 'Oh Reno you are just soooo hot' don'cha?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Pretty much," he kicked back in his chair lazily. It was true that he had just shown up in Traversetown a few days ago. He had been looking for survivors from when Hollow Bastion had been destroyed. Well, he had found them, but everyone seemed surprised he hadn't turned into a heartless. 'C'mon, I'm not that bad,' he paused in his trail of thought, 'Wait, yeah I am.'

"What are you thinking about," her voice broke through his thoughts. He had never expected to see the brat again. But here she was just as bratty as ever…just, maybe a bit cuter…just a little bit.

"None of your business." She stuck her tongue out at him again. He stared down at her with his bright green eyes. She blushed slightly, but glared back. 'Yeah, she's definitely cuter. I could get used to this place.'


	3. His Light VincentYuffie

**Title:** His Light

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Vincent Valentine  
**Prompt:** #64 Fall  
**Word Count:** 156  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary: **Vinnie is constantly falling.

**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. There are slight mentions of losing hope.

He felt himself falling into the darkness. How had this happened? He had spent his 30 years repenting for his sins. He didn't want to turn into a heartless or a nobody or both or whatever. Somebody had to stop him from falling. Anybody. That was when his light came. "Hey Vinnie, wake up. Come on Vinnie, this isn't funny." He opened his eyes. Through his slightly blurred vision he made out a familiar dark haired ninja.

"Yuffie," he groaned.

"Hey Vinnie, finally found us," she had a wide smile on her face.

"Yes. I finally found you." The darkness was seeping closer. He had to protect Yuffie from it. With strength and speed he didn't know his body still possessed he pushed her body under his as a heartless tried to attack her. He killed it instantly.

"Vinnie what are you doing?"

He looked down at her with a half smile. "I'm protecting my light."


	4. Complicated YuffieLeon

**Title:** Complicated

**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Squall  
**Prompt: **#35 Sixth Sense  
**Word Count:** 379  
**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Yuffie thinks about her partner.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

Yuffie Kisaragi had a sixth sense of sorts. She always seemed to be able to tell when one of her friends was in trouble. Sadly, most of the time, she seemed to hurt them more than she did to help. It was a good thing that she had Squall there to back her up. Even through all their argument, the fact that they were extremely opposite never seemed to matter. They were always backing each other up. Right now her 'sixth sense' was telling her that something was seriously wrong with Squall. It didn't help that she got the feeling that she couldn't help him. This was something that he needed to do on his own.

She settled herself on the ground and twirled a kunai expertly in-between her fingertips. Squall…Leon…whatever he wanted to be called, was a challenge. He was complicated. And Yuffie Kisaragi had decided long ago she didn't like complicated things. But somehow Leon was a different sort of complicated. He made her heart flutter and she always felt like she was making a fool out of herself when she was around him. Suddenly she felt someone 'thump' to the ground next to her. Slowly, she turned her head and smirked widely at the man, "Hey Squall."

"It's Leon," was his gruff reply as he glared.

"Sure it is," her smile did not falter and he had to look away, nearly positive that if he kept looking he would end up blind from the brilliance of her smile.

There were a few seconds of silence, which Yuffie was more than willing to break, when Squall asked, "Do you miss home?"

"I don't really remember home… so no. Besides, it doesn't matter. This is my home now; you are my family, y'know?"

He smiled at her, "Yeah…I think I do." His answer was simple and exactly what she expected, but what he did next shocked her beyond reason. He held her hand. For once Yuffie didn't feel lonely while watching the sunset. He was her Squall, her family. 'I guess my sixth sense was right…but then again it always is because I am the Great Ninja Yuffie…I'm glad that Squall solved whatever it was that was bugging him…I'm glad that I might have helped a little, too.'


	5. You Think You're So Cool YuffieAxel

**Title:** You Think You're So Cool  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts   
**Characters:** Yuffie, Axel, mentions of Roxas and Sora  
**Prompt:** #82 If

**Word Count: **252  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **Axel thinks about his life and what he could have done.  
**Author's Notes:** Mentions of violence, extremely slight sexual nature. I do not own the characters or game.

Sometimes the thought of what if came to Axel's mind. What if he never had joined Organization XIII? What if Roxas was his friend? What if? What if? What if? That's all that went through his head at times. Most of the time now a days. What if he joined Sora? What if he tried to destroy Organization XIII? What if he tried to kiss the girl known as Yuffie Kisaragi? Where the last one came from he didn't know. He had only met her once, and that was completely an accident. He had been searching Hollow Bastion for some information about something or other. The girl came barreling down an empty hallway laughing maniacally. When she slammed into him she screamed and tried to stab him with a shuriken.

As much as he'd hat to admit it, she was a tough little ninja. When he had finally disarmed her, their faces were close enough that he could have kissed her and for some reason he really wanted to. Her pearly skin was so close to his tattooed, rough skin. Their breath was intermingling and ragged. But, instead of kissing her, he left with a smirk. "You think you are so cool," she yelled after him. It wasn't until later that he had found out her name was Yuffie. And she was a princess of Wutai. Princesses made him nervous. They acted like they were so much better than anyone else. But, she didn't. 'I should have kissed her when I had the chance.'


	6. The Great Ninja Princess Yuffie Yuriku

**Title:** The Great Ninja Princess Yuffie  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Riku, Yuffie  
**Prompt:** Ends  
**Word Count:** 121  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary: **The ending was something he really didn't know and he was okay with that.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

For every story there is a beginning, a middle, and an end. Riku knew his beginning: he was born on one of the Destiny Islands and his best friends were Sora and Kairi. He considered that when he chose the road to twilight, he chose his middle. Now all that was incomplete was his end. But he had his whole life to choose that. "And the Great Prince Riku helped the Great Ninja Princess Yuffie destroy the evil dragon-thing and rescue the Princess Aerith because King Cloud wasn't home to do it himself. Everyone lived happily ever after." Riku smiled at the story she had told the kids. Who know? In the end, they might have a 'happily ever after' together.


	7. My Special Wish Yuriku

**Title:** My Special Wish  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters: **Yuffie, Riku  
**Prompt:** Birthday  
**Word Count: **160  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Birthdays are always special.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

For every birthday she had, Yuffie made one special wish. That wish was always the same. Happiness. She always wished for happiness. It didn't matter what kind of happiness or who got the happiness as long as there was happiness. She even had proceeded to wish for it on _other _people's birthdays, no matter how wrong that was. To her surprise, her wish normally came true. Cloud and Aerith were married. They were happy. Leon had found Rinoa on a distant planet one day, a sheer stroke of luck in everyone's opinion. Kairi and Sora were together, as were Naminé and Roxas. Hayner, Olette, Pence, and Seifer formed one big, screwed up Love Square, but they were happy. Cid got a new ship. Everyone seemed so happy. Now it was her turn. This year, she had wished for_her_ happiness. And that's what she got. That's what she and Riku got. Happiness. And a slice of birthday cake.


	8. Stay By Your Side Clouffie

**Title:** Stay By Your Side  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters: **Yuffie, Cloud  
**Prompt:** Blue  
**Word Count:** 525  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** He came back and he wasn't in love with either of them.

**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, this is slightly fluffy. This is a dedication fic to Fishionista, who was my first review (and asked for Clouffie)

Yuffie had stared at the man in shock. How else would she look at him after he professed to being in love with neither Tifa nor Aerith? Something must have not been screwed in right in his head. After all, he had gone through so much _for_ Aerith. He went through so much only to discover he was not in love with either of the two girls who chased after his heart. Instead, he told Aerith, he was in love with someone else, someone he wanted to work for. Of course, without meaning to, Aerith told everyone what he had said, and it was shocking he had even said anything about it to her. He had been a bit different since he had defeated Sephiroth.

Squall didn't seem surprised at all about this announcement. It was almost as if he had expected this would happen. Cid swore some about him leading on girls, but other than that he also seemed to expect it. Aerith and Tifa's reactions surprised her some. Aerith lived on; she acted like nothing had happened. Tifa went around beating things up. Well, maybe that wasn't surprising, but the fact that she sat down and stated, "I give up," was. Distantly she wondered who Cloud was in love with. Everyone else seemed to know. Deep down she wished it was her. He was actually really cool; when she was younger she thought he was a bonehead who couldn't talk right (he didn't talk at all).

Although he was still distance, when they trained together he would teach her cool new moves and, on an extremely good day, he would tell her stories about his adventures throughout the universe. But, that was rarely, extremely rarely. In return, she would tell him stories about her own adventures. He didn't seem to like the one about the one time she had to share a bed with Squall because a heartless blew up her room, along with half the hotel. He also had great gravity-defying hair that somehow managed to still look soft (she expected he used a lot of hair gel). And his eyes…those were what attracted her most. The rich blue color seemed to swallow her whole in their depths. The occasional flicker of true emotion added to his mystery…

At that moment, the before mentioned man was walking down the hall towards the door, "Hey Cloudy," she greeted cheerfully, taking a good long look into his eyes, "Where are you going?"

He gave her a long, hard look, "I'm going to prove myself worthy of…love."

"The girl you're in love with?"

"Yes," he said, betraying he was slightly surprised.

"You know," Yuffie continued, grinning although inside she wanted to scream, she didn't want him to leave, "You would probably prove your love better by staying by her side always, and keeping her by your side."

There was a slight cover of silence and Yuffie was afraid he wasn't taking her seriously. He turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, towards the kitchen, "Meet me tomorrow for training," he called over his shoulder, "I want you to be by my side. Always."


	9. Immaturity

**Title:** Immaturity  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts

**Characters:** Yuffie  
**Prompt:** #28 Children

**Word Count:** 165  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** She was never given the time to grow.  
**Author's Notes: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

As a child, Yuffie had a tough time. For her, it wasn't easy making friends. All the other kids thought she was a brat, even the ones she hadn't ever met just because she was a princess of sorts. In truth, she wasn't actually a brat as a kid, but when she grew into a teenager somehow she became one. It wasn't by her choice, either. Over seven years without someone her age around made her have to guess on how to act. Her anger was another issue. She didn't know how to vent it out any other way than beating the crap out of Heartless. So when there were no Heartless around and she was mad, she would lash out at anybody, whether they had anything to do with her anger or not. Cid called her a brat, Cloud called her a brat, and Squall called her a brat. But, that was exactly what she was. She wasn't given any time to grow up.


	10. Cookies

**Title:** Cookies  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Cloud, Cloud/Aerith, Cloud/Tifa  
**Prompt:** Choices  
**Word Count:** 202  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Cloud wasn't getting his cookies.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. OOCness

"You know all of your life you'll have choices," Yuffie told the blonde man in front of her. "One is who you love and how you love them." If anybody asked her, she would say that that was the deepest thing that she had ever said.

"Choices, huh," he smiled and shook his head, "I have choices."

"You can't have both," Yuffie scolded him with her hands on her hips and her face in his 'bubble', as she called it. "It's one or the other: Tifa or Aerith."

"Tell me again why I have to decide."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. He was acting like a child not getting cookies before dinner. The fact that he was acting like this was _way_ out of character.

"Choose one or the other!"

Cloud rolled his blue eyes, "I choose neither," he held up a finger, "And don't say anything because I haven't chosen you, either."

"That's good because I don't want you," she managed to say before Cloud glared at her.

"I won't choose either of them yet because I haven't proven myself worthy of either of them."

Yuffie grinned cheekily, "Good choice, Cloudy!"

"Don't call me that."

"Na na na, I can't here you."


	11. Love, Life, Work, and Hotties Yuffie

**Title:** Love, Life, Work, and Hotties  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, Riku, Roxas, Sora, Seifer, Axel, Zexion, Demyx, Cid  
**Prompt:** #24 Family  
**Word Count:** 623  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** If Yuffie wants to get married, she's going to have to start sorting through guys now.

**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

There was once a time when Yuffie would have laughed at the thought of having a family. Now things were different; she no longer was a child. There were things in her life to consider. Life was the main thing that she was considering. Not how to end it, either, but, rather, how to live it. Although she loved to fight Heartless, it was one of the few things that she was good at; it wasn't what she wanted to do forever. That life wouldn't be fun.

It depended, she decided, on whom she married. The first person that popped into her mind was Squall. After all, she knew him longer and better than anyone else and he was quite a fighter. Plus, it helped that he was extremely good looking and had a well-defined chest. But, marrying him would only lead to fighting. After all he was set on being a hero, even if he didn't realize it. Then there was Cloud. Yet again, another fighter. Oh, and he was definitely in love with Aerith. But, Yuffie couldn't help but note that his hair was flippin sweet and his eyes melt-worthy.

Sora was next in line, but Yuffie could instantly spot another failure. Not only was he in love with Kairi, but also he was a bit of an idiot. It seemed that when he went into his one-year sleep his brain hadn't gotten any bigger. Luckily, that didn't matter much to Yuffie because he was always fun to play jokes on. Once, she had met two kids, Roxas and Seifer. Roxas was a bit weird and also kind of stupid. He kept trying to force her to eat this nasty stuff called Sea Salt Ice Cream. But, he had a big heart. Seifer was the same and his lackeys were annoying and he was arrogant. She couldn't marry him either because when Squall met him they tried to rip each other's innards out. Squall was her best friend and she couldn't do that to him. Plus that belly shirt was disgusting…

Axel was quite interesting. Yuffie could honestly sat she had never met anyone so pyromaniac-tic in her life. He was a bit scarier than Hades when it came to that. Hades you could just dump water on and he'd start worrying about his 'hair', Axel, on other hand, would try throwing his crazy weird weapons at you for decapitative purposes. But, he was funny. Zexion was too smart. Plus, his hair was too awesome. She would constantly want to touch it and see what it looked like tied in pink bows. It only covered one eye, but that was cool. Too bad he was smart…and the fact that she would never be able to handle the coolness level of his hair.

Now Demyx was also an interesting character. He was a bit of a fraidy cat, but overall he was cool. Rocking out with his guitar constantly, thought, made him slightly annoying, although the music was awesome. She just couldn't handle all the time music. Riku was cocky, arrogant, and sarcastic. He was also smart, powerful, and hot. Personally, Yuffie wouldn't want to deal with his 'I'm-losing-my-friends-let-me-turn-to-the-dark side' attitude. It was kind of annoying.

After quite a bit of thinking, Yuffie realized that those were pretty much the only guys she knew. Well, besides Cid, but he was old and that was just nasty. Every one of those guys had their own problems. And she didn't know what she would be doing for a living with any of them. "I guess I'll just have to let love decide," Yuffie said to herself in a quieter than usual whisper, "Unless I meat a really rich guy, or a really hot guy…"


	12. Surrounded By Fire YuffieAxel

**Title: **Surrounded By Fire  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Axel, Yuffie  
**Prompt: **#52 Fire  
**Word Count:** 302  
**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Mysterious pyromaniacs and cool sketches.

**Author's Notes: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

There was something about the pyromaniac that was so mysterious. Maybe it was his attitude; maybe it was his flaming red hair. For all Yuffie knew it very well could have just been his long, black cloaky, coat thing, "What'cha doing today," Yuffie asked him, ignoring the annoyed glance he gave her.

"None of your business, ninja brat."

Yuffie stuck out her tongue, "I hate you."

She looked at what he was doing. Actually, she didn't know what he was doing because he was being extremely secretive, but still, she tried. Finally he gave her an exasperated glance and stood up from the bench he had been sitting on. He didn't actually go away, he just walked in front of her and bent down to eye level. Slowly he lessened the space between their faces and kissed her lightly on the forehead, slightly disappointing the girl because she had been expecting one red, hot one on the lips. That was when she was taken by surprise with him doing exactly what she wanted him to do. In one quick movement, he took her lips against his own, deepening the kiss when she let out a moan, exploring her mouth with his tongue. "Here," he handed her a piece of paper, his voice sounded husky and he was gasping for air. It was what he was working on.

Yuffie looked down as he left through his big, black, evil-looking portal thing. It was a rough sketch of what she made out to be her and him locked in a kiss, a flame surrounding him. The flame represented passion, she guessed. "Ewww, mom," she heard a little kid complain, "Why were they sticking their tongue's in each other's mouths?"

"It's called PDA, dear," the mother told him, "And only really bad people do it."


	13. Used Yuriku

**Title: **Used  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Riku, Sora  
**Prompt:** Christmas  
**Word Count:** 159  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Some present…  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Kawaii Eyez- I have a Sephiroth x Yuffie story and I'm trying to think about something with Yazoo. -

Riku would never give her an actual gift. Yuffie knew that. For the past two years she had known him, she had known that. The first year she had known him, he made up some I'm-finding-my-friends-sorry excuse. Last year he messed up her hair, grinned and said, "I'll teach you some new moves later." Of course, he never did. He never had the time. This year she had been taken by surprise. He handed her a box. The box itself wasn't important, it was plain and not even wrapped, no, it was what was inside that surprised her. A single long piece of black fabric. "That," he told her with a familiar smirk, "was the blindfold I wore when mastering the dark. It helped me find the light."

Sora, who was in a corner, snickered and yelled, "Just tell her that you like her already!"

Ignoring his comment, Yuffie asked deadpan, "You gave me something that's already been used!"


	14. Just That Yura

**Title: **Just That  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Sora  
**Prompt:** #84 He  
**Word Count:** 134  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary: **They were together.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Somehow he was always in the area when she needed him. If she was in trouble, he showed up just in time. But that didn't mean that she was useless. They always fought together, him with his keyblade, her with shuriken. Together, with the help of Donald and Goofy, they could do anything.

She comforted him when Kairi broke up with him. He comforted her when Riku broke up with her. They comforted each other when Riku and Kairi started going out. They always had fun, it didn't matter how and it didn't matter where; they just did. Once they had a food fight in a café and another time they played hopscotch with some local kids. He was someone she could trust. He was someone she loved. Someday she'd tell him just that.


	15. Three Times YuffieAxel

**Title:** Three Times  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Axel, alternate Yuffie  
**Prompt: #6** Hours  
**Word Count:** 713  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Yuffie… is not Yuffie any longer.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Somewhat suicide warning.

For six hours he sat at the restaurant waiting for her. It hadn't sunk in yet that she wasn't coming. She never came, but still he waited. They weren't lovers, they weren't dating, they weren't even friends. They were somewhat acquaintances, more like fellow members of Organization XIII. Apparently, she had turned into a nobody only a few days before she had found them. Most nobodies didn't know their 'other name', who they were before they turned into a nobody. She did. Her nobody name is Luciusia. Her real name was Yuffie Kisaragi.

He knew why she didn't come to any of his dinner meetings. She wanted her body back and she wanted to get it back her way. She didn't believe in what Organization XIII was doing, yet she joined anyway. He believed it was actually because she didn't want to be completely alone. It had nothing to do with the actual Organization XIII. But she soon discovered that the members rarely saw even each other. Now he had tried to make an alliance of sorts three times, and each time she blew him off.

Once he had met her before she turned into a nobody. Well, he hadn't met _her_, but he had met Yuffie Kisaragi. She was…flamboyant, wild, and pretty funny. She tried to kill him. She didn't remember. Although they were similar, Luciusia was much different. She was a little bit more calculating and she didn't seem to care for her companions. Not that she had any companions. He supposed he would say she didn't care about _anyone_, only her own selfish loneliness. Once she had told him that without being human again she would never be happy. In many ways she reminded him of Roxas.

Roxas didn't really care either, not after he became a nobody. He didn't care if he died or anything. What the two of them didn't know was that_ he _cared. Roxas was his best friend. Without him life was lonely. Luciusia…Yuffie was…if he possessed the ability to blush he would have. There was just something about her that made him giddy. Giddy was not normally a word used to describe Axel. She really was pretty, if you looked at her from the right angle, and she was fun at times, and she was defiant.

It was then it hit him. It was like a sudden pang of dread or something in the bottom of his stomach. It was an odd feeling, like pain dulled out by something. Something bad was going to happen. And that bad something was going to happen to Luciusia. To Yuffie. He had to find her before she destroyed all her chances at life. He couldn't let anything happen.

When he found her she was on a tall cliff, looking at the sharp rocks below. She looked up when she heard him coming, "Once," she smiled sadly, "On a distant world I heard that people who willingly die get their one wish. That world was kind of weird, but it's all the information I've got." She stood up and walked towards the edge even more.

Axel shook his head, "That's not it- that's not the way to become what you once were."

"It's just an experiment."

"You could die!" He was desperate. He couldn't lose her so easily.

The sad smile crept back onto her face, "Would that really matter? Would anyone really care?" Now she was tottering at the edge, "I once had a family. I think I was even in love, too. But that was all ripped from me in a single battle. Would it really matter?" With that she fell down the ridge. But, as her foot left the surface she realized that she wasn't ready to die. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

Something closed around her wrist and hauled her back over the edge. Luciusia looked at Axel through teary eyes, quickly flinging her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, "I would care. I would care more than you'll ever know." He ran a hand through her hair, "We'll figure out how to become real again together. Do you hear me? I said together." And like that they sat for hours, sobbing, talking, and, occasionally, kissing.


	16. Adult

**Title:** Adult  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie  
**Prompt:** Independence  
**Word Count:** 174  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary:** She was leaving because she could.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

It was the one thing she craved. Since she was ten years old and she had lived with Aerith and Leon and she had followed their rules. Now she was eighteen and didn't have to follow whatever they said. She was an adult. For her whole life she had waited for this moment. Now, she didn't know exactly what to do. What she did know was that she didn't want to stay in Hollow Bastion. She wanted to go explore. Maybe she'd go to Sora's island or to the jungle or anything.

And that's exactly what she did for three years. For practically three years she had completely forgotten about her friends and explored the universe. Then she had arrived in Traversetown. That brought back memories; ruining meals with her horrible cooking, training with Leon, annoying Cid, playing jokes on Aerith. It was then that she realized that it might have been independence that she wanted, but love was what she craved. She was going to return home to her family and to love.


	17. Blood YuffieSquall

**Title: **Blood  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Leon  
**Prompt: **#4 Insides  
**Word Count:** 274  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** It was the first time she had ever seen a massacre  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, there is some gore.

Insides were the first thing she saw when she reached the Heartless attack site. People's bodies ripped apart in the Heartless's need to get a heart. A child was leaned up against a building, bloody from a wound. A woman sat in a corner, her head rolled near her feet. These were people she couldn't save. She had been too late. Her strength left her and the need to vomit occurred at the same time the smell of blood hit her. "Yuffie," a hand was on her shoulder, rough, but strangely comforting.

"Squall," she cried, spinning around and hugging him tight. At first he stiffened, but he loosened up and wrapped her into his own warm embrace. For once he didn't tell her that his name was Leon. It would be pointless at the moment.

"It's alright," he whispered in her ear, "There was nothing we could do." The truth was he was feeling even guiltier than she was and was currently blaming himself. But, he couldn't let her take the blame.

"I was too late," she sobbed, "These people are dead because I was too late."

"Ssshh," he whispered slightly calming her down, "We couldn't have saved them all. Don't blame yourself Yuffie," he hugged her tighter, "Never blame yourself." 'Or you'll turn out like me.' He thought.

Even with this rare comfort from her partner, Yuffie continued her sobs. This had been the first mass killing she had ever seen and the horrors would stay with her for her entire life. Luckily, unlike most people, she had someone to comfort her. Squall. Her knight, her savior, her enemy, her family, her everything.


	18. Never Giving Up YuffieRoxas

**Title:** Never Giving Up  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Roxas  
**Prompt:** Life  
**Word Count:** 127  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** His friends…  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

There were small things that made him love living. It was an experience he would now never give up. The sunrises, the sunsets. He saw more people now that the Heartless were gone. People who were happy. Most of his friends weren't far away; Riku, Sora, Kairi. These were people he never would have cared to know without his heart, without his life. True, they weren't Axel, but they were there nonetheless. Then there was Yuffie. She could brighten any day. She wasn't afraid to kick butt or tell crude jokes. She could be a bit of an idiot at times, but that was part of her ninja charm. She was someone he wasn't afraid to be himself around. She was a major part of his life.


	19. Burned Dates YuffieHayner

**Title:** Burned Dates  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Hayner  
**Prompt:** Lunch  
**Word Count:** 127  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Nasty lunches…  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Sonora Faye: Didn't realize that with the Organization XIII names, I' might change it if I get the chance. Kawaii Eyez: Yes, a Yuffie/Yazoo is coming, but I had a little trouble with the one that I had wrote for him (I had accidentally wrote Kadaj instead.) So that will be coming.

"Listen Yuffie," Hayner tried to make a face of innocence, but it utterly failed, "I know how hard you _tried_ to make lunch but…"

Yuffie's eyebrows rose, "But?"

He grinned nervously, "But I thought you would rather like me to take you out or go to a café or something. Or ice cream. Ice cream's always good."

"What's wrong with the lunch _I_ made?"

Again Hayner's face of innocence slipped, "Well… it's kind of burned…"

"What's burned?"

"…everything."

Yuffie glared, "You lie."

Hayner smirked and held out a fork of…something. "Try it yourself."

She couldn't keep the cautious look off her face, "OK," she faked bravery, "I will." And she did. And she spat it back out. "I want to go out to eat."  
"I thought so."


	20. Alluring and Ignorance YuffieLeon

**Title:** Alluring and Ignorance  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters: **Yuffie, Leon  
**Prompt:** Black  
**Word Count: **147  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Some people just looked so sexy in it…  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is kind of like a sister fic to Sensuality and Repenting.

Black was the color she had slowly learned to adore. At first she hadn't thought of it as anything special. It was a blank color, like white. Now she knew otherwise. Black was hot. It was powerful and alone. It drew her in then spit her back out. Black was difficult. It wouldn't be lightened easily.

He wore black. Squall 'Leon' Leonhart wore more black than nearly anyone she had ever seen. Not that it mattered. He was hot. The black made him look more alluring. It made his tan _and_ his muscles stand out. It gave his walk a sort of sexy swagger. He had once seen all those he cared about die. That's why he said he wore so much black. In her opinion that was a lie. He knew he looked sexy in it. Of course, when she told him that, he ignored her.


	21. Sensuality and Repenting YuffieVincent

**Title:** Sensuality and Repenting  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Vincent Valentine  
**Prompt:** Red  
**Word Count:** 149  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary:** He was the first man that she had ever fallen in love with.  
**Author's Notes: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

She had once heard it said that red was a sensual color. It made you think of seduction. She had never believed that. She had always figured that black was meant to seduce. She was wrong. At the age of fifteen she had met him fleeing from another world, right before she had ended up in Traversetown. He was mysterious, cold, and had a metal arm. He wore red. The cloak, that was it, besides the headband, but that was all it took for her to fall in love for the first time. His name was Vincent Valentine and he was currently fighting heartless on a distant planet. Once, before she left on a Gummi ship, he had told her that he had fought to repent for his sins. She told him that his red cape had seduced her and she wanted to stay with him. He ignored her.


	22. Two men, Two Women YuffieWill

**Title:** Two men, Two Women  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters: **Yuffie, Will Turner, Elizabeth, Captain Jack Sparrow  
**Prompt:** Middles  
**Word Count: **155  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** They were all stuck in the middle.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Somewhat spoiler warning for the second movie.

Elizabeth was stuck in the middle of two men. That was how Yuffie saw it. There was Captain Jack Sparrow, a pirate, dashing, dangerous, everything that represented subtle danger. Then there was Will Turner, her childhood friend, sweet, a blacksmith, a pirate, and willing to die for her. She didn't know whom to choose at the moment, but Yuffie knew who she would eventually go to. Jack. Because he was what she really wanted.

In a way, Yuffie was stuck in the middle, too. She wanted Elizabeth to be happy with Jack, but she also wanted Will to be happy. She was in love with Will, after all. There was nothing the kunoichi wouldn't do for the blacksmith. Apparently when she told him that he felt the same way. But, he, too, was stuck in the middle. He was stuck in the middle of obligation to Elizabeth and his love for Yuffie. Middles really sucked.


	23. Normality, Nobodies, and Ice Cream Zexi

**Title:** Normality, Nobodies, and Ice Cream  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters: **Yuffie, Zexion, Leon  
**Prompt:** #34 Not Enough  
**Word Count:** 276

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Zexion notices things that nobody else does.  
**Author's Notes: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Zexion had only seen her once and he instantly knew that it was not enough. For once he felt something that had to be close to human emotion. To him, it was horrible and heart wrenching to watch her talk animatedly with a man with longish brown hair who seemed to be ignoring her, but that was only to the normal passerby. He was not normal and he could see the older man's eyes stray more than what could have been considered normal towards the girl. After the man went into a shop of some sort, it looked like an armory, the girl headed towards him at a rapid pace. He was too shocked at her quick movement to move out of her way. They both crashed to the ground, "Owww," the girl groaned, "Watch where you're going next time."

He only glared, but for some reason there as a throb where his heart should have been. "Hey," she poked his head, "Do you talk? Are you mute? I didn't think so." She stopped talking to breath. As if of its own accord, his hand moved to straiten her hair and it strayed to her cheek. "Hey!"

"What," he asked somewhat annoyed. It was another one of those human emotions.

"You- you…I don't even know you!"

A gruff voice broke off his answer. "Yuffie, I'm done, come on."

The girl stood up and completely ignored the nobody who had just been stroking her cheek.

"Man," she whined, "I didn't even get my ice cream!"

The man didn't reply with anything but a, "Shut up, Yuffie."

'This meeting was brief,' Zexion thought, 'It was defiantly not enough.'


	24. Rockers YuffiePence

**Title:** Rockers  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Pence  
**Prompt:** Parents  
**Word Count:** 149  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Pence's parents have some problems.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

She had officially decided that his parents were off their rockers. She had just dropped by to ask if he (being Pence) wanted to go out for ice cream, and his parents had started to gush on about how pretty and thin and athletic she was. So, instead of having the compliments continue (not that she hated them), she waited outside on the porch. Finally Pence exited the house, "Sorry about them."

"Why," she asked, "Did they act like that?"

He blushed and ran a hand through his hair, "I kind of told them that you were my girlfriend."

"But I'm not," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I know."

"You haven't even asked me out yet."

"Would you say yes?"

"Maybe?"

"Yuffie," he groaned, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course," she said cheerfully, "As my boyfriend, now, you must by all of my ice cream. Mwa ha aha ha."


	25. Forever Connected YuffieRoxas

**Title:** Forever Connected

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Roxas  
**Prompt:** Rain  
**Word Count:** 169  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:**  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Slightly fluffy. Yes, I am still making a Yuffie/Yazoo and a Yuffie/Xemnas, I just am uploading the fics I have right now.

He couldn't believe how hard it was raining. Roxas was just walking back from his newest job when it began to pour. Nothing could explain it since it had only just been sunny. Glancing around he noticed that he could just barely make out a figure. It was the new girl, Yuffie. No one knew where she came from, she just appeared. He jogged over to her, "Hey," he greeted.

She didn't answer, instead she tilted her head up and lifted her arms to the sky, "Hey are you OK," he was getting kind of freaked out by the girl's silence. Normally she was kind of hyper.

She finally looked at him. "The rain is soothing, isn't it? It helps cleanse the soul." She danced and twirled around him in circles. "Come on," she grabbed his hands and made him dance with her. "It's said that if people dance together in the rain, their hearts are forever connected." Somehow he was glad he was connected to this strange girl.


	26. Beautiful Alien YuffieSeifer

**Title:** Beautiful Alien  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts

**Characters:** Yuffie, Seifer  
**Prompt: **#85 She  
**Word Count:** 168  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Seifer thinks about the strange new girl.  
**Author's Notes: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

She was weird he decided. Her nonstop jabbering made him want to jab his head into a tree to kill himself. She was constantly spying on him. Once he saw a picture of himself in her pocket. The only problem with that was that he was in a towel. Only a towel. There was quite an argument over that picture. She liked it; he didn't want anyone to see it. She won. She always won. Even at physical fighting. There was this one time when she did a double back flip and nailed him in the face. Instead of apologizing, she stole his hat. All day he chased her around Twilight Town. She said she was new, just from a different town a ways away. He knew she was lying. Secretly, he thought she was a beautiful alien out to steal his heart. She was Yuffie Kisaragi and he was in love with her. After all, she was a great kisser. Seifer smiled proudly. She was _his_ girlfriend.


	27. Ironic YuffieLeon

**Title:** Ironic  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Leon  
**Prompt:** #67 Snow  
**Word Count:** 182  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** What he hated, she loved.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Snow was the one thing that he truly despised that he couldn't control. As a child, he used to sit around and pray for the intense cold to leave. It was kind of ironic that his heart ended up turning colder than snow when he grew up. And she was possibly the most ironic thing that had ever happened to him. When Yuffie had entered his life, he knew that things were changing. She was hyper, happy, and everything he wasn't. She loved the snow. The first two years he had known her, that is, when she arrived in Traversetown, he had ignored her. Occasionally they would fight together, but that was the extent of it. Then, the next year, he had seen her playing in the snow. She had proceeded to throw a snowball at him. Naturally, he had tried to kill her. It didn't quite work out and he had actually had…fun. That was an experience that he hadn't had in a long time. His heart was melting and she was the one doing it. She was his best friend.


	28. Always

**Title:** Always  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie  
**Prompt:** And  
**Word Count:** 137  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** No 'and' was good enough.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I'm actually pretty surprised that I don't have a Demyx one up since I have a couple of them written. I'm still getting around to posting the Yazoo and Xemnas fics.

She was always part of an 'and' and she didn't know why. Sometimes she liked the 'and', sometimes she didn't. She loved being Yuffie 'and' her shurikens. They were her weapons and she loved them. She loved being Yuffie 'and' Leon. They were a team and they always would be. It was part of who she was. Yuffie 'and' her crazy plans. Yuffie 'and' her hyperness. They were all a part of who she was. But there was the 'and' that she hated. She hated being Yuffie 'and' so-and-so when she dated a guy. She hated being Yuffie 'and' Riku. Yuffie 'and' Sora. Yuffie 'and' Roxas. In that aspect she hate being part of an 'and'. It just wasn't part of who she was. She was a part of no one because she would always be her.


	29. Overpowering

**Title: **Overpowering  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Auron  
**Prompt:** Beginnings  
**Word Count:** 124  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** He was so cool.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

She had to admit that in the beginning she didn't like Auron. He was overbearing in a way. He could say the simplest things and make her feel so small. She didn't get how Sora could hang out with such a man. But then she got to know him. He was sarcastic, strong, and somewhat funny. He was cool. Sure, he still was overpowering, but now she knew that he didn't mean to be. Plus, once, he let her hold his freaking awesome sword. All right, she may have stolen it, but that was beside the point. He had become one of her best friends. He listened to her. He talked to her. He kicked ass. He was the coolest guys that she ever met.


	30. The Cemetery

**Title:** The Cemetery  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie  
**Prompt:** Days  
**Word Count:** 128  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Every day she visited.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I'm beginning to realize that whenever I do a fic with Yuffie on her own, it turns out slightly depressing.

The first thing that Yuffie did when she returned to Hollow Bastion was visit the cemetery. And since then she had visited every day. So many people she had loved were now lying six feet under. All because of the Heartless.

"Hey grandma," she stopped at one grave and put down a rose, "I miss." She moved from grave to grave in a similar. "Mom, dad, cousin." She stopped at a barren grave and set down a black rose, "Vincent Valentine. Vinny." The next was just as barren, but somehow not as gloomy, "Reno." And again she went down the line, "Rude, Rufus, Elena…Rinoa."

So many strong people had died, yet she, the weakest of the weak had survived. "It's been 2,555 days since I've last seen you…"


	31. Weak and Strong YuffieRiku

**Title:** Weak and Strong  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Riku, Kairi, Sora  
**Prompt:** Weeks  
**Word Count:** 276  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Boys were stupid…nope, they still are.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

The sand felt warm beneath her hands and the sun beat down on her tanning skin. Destiny Islands were definitely beautiful. Yuffie watched as Riku and Sora played in the water, having a splash war that led to tackling and trying to drown each other. Normally Yuffie would have joined them, and so would Kairi, but the boys' insisted that they 'got to know each other'. Neither one had taken into account that they already knew each other from nearly three weeks of living in the same household.

"Boys are so stupid," Kairi giggled. "They just don't get stuff."

Yuffie nodded in agreement, "Riku may be hot and tough, but he only has so many brain cells."

"Sora… may be cute, and strong…but I don't think he has…any brain cells." Both girls laughed and watched the boys for a few more seconds.

"I can't believe," Kairi started, "That Sora and Riku finally beat the heartless and locked the final keyhole. There are no more battles," she giggled, "that involves evil, that is."

Yuffie grinned, "There's nothing to take my anger out on anymore…actually, never mind, Riku makes a pretty good punching bag."

Kairi giggled, "Same with Sora…although he makes fun of how weak I am." She giggled again, "But he also said that he likes me this way because it means he can protect me."

Yuffie grinned, "Funny, because it's the exact opposite with Riku. I'm strong and he hates it."

"Yuffie I'm glad we're friends."

"Me, too."

"You really want to go beat up the boys, don't you?"

"Yup."

Kairi grinned, "Let's go." Both girls took off running down the beach and into the water.


	32. Brunchy Lunchy YuffieCloud

**Title:** Brunchy Lunchy  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith  
**Prompt:** #56 Breakfast  
**Word Count:** 194  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** He reminded her of Breakfast…  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Somehow Cloud always reminded her of breakfast. She had no idea why. It was probably because the only really time she saw him was at breakfast. And he always said, "Get out of my way." It wasn't very encouraging, truth to be told. So of course she tried to stalk him. But then her stomach would growl and she'd have to go have breakfast.

One morning she went downstairs. Of course everything was the exact same except one thing. "Hey, where's Breakfast?"

Aerith looked up in confusion, "On the table."

"Nooo," Yuffie groaned. "I mean, where's Cloud?"

"Oh," Aerith grinned, "He's outside, I think. I believe I saw him go to town."

"OK," Yuffie was inwardly cheering, "See ya."

But in town, she didn't see him. "Come here Breakfast, Breakfast, Breakfast."

"What are you doing?" The blonde man stood before her, eyebrows raised.

"Hey," she cheered, "You answered to my call! Where were you this morning? I missed your 'Get out of my way'?"

He rolled his eyes. "I was sick of being stalked, so I didn't eat breakfast."

"Did you eat brunch?"

"…yes."

"Well, then," she smiled, "Let's go get some lunch, Brunch."


	33. Record YuffieKadaj

**Title:** Record  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Kadaj  
**Prompt:** #71 Broken  
**Word Count:** 120  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Mother always was pretty scary.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is out of character, but all that I got from him out of Advent Children was his 'mother' speeches. Oh, and yes, I have all the request fics that you want... Yazoo, Xemnas, Demyx...just I'm too lazy to find them and put them up. Sorry .

Yuffie burst out laughing, "Mother?"

The silver-haired boy nodded, "Want to meet her?"

Yuffie backed up a few steps, "Did you just call _Maleficent_ mother?"

"Mother," he smiled. It kind of scared her. "You know her?"

"I've met her once or twice. She's your mother?"

The silver-haired boy nodded again, "She'll love you." He leaned closer. "You may be one of her children."

Those words made Yuffie jump a foot. "Sorry, but I knew my parents and…she wasn't one of them."

"But you look just like her! Mother will be disappointed if you don't meet her."

"Mother can go to hell and so can you!"

"Mother will be so disappointed." He shook his head.

"What are you, a broken record?"


	34. Why Yuffie Should Never Be A Lion

**Title:** Why Yuffie Should Never Be A Lion  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Simba  
**Prompt:** Green  
**Word Count:** 204  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Why Yuffie Should Never Be A Lion  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

'This world is strange,' Yuffie thought while looking in a nearby puddle at her reflection. She was a _lion_ . "Hey," a lion who was…much bigger than herself approached, "Who are you?"

"Erm, aaah… I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie," she pranced around the large lion, returning to her usual Yuffie self.

The lion looked confused…or as confused as a lion could look, "What's a ninja?"

"I'm a ninja. Hey what's your name?"

"Simba," he turned around, "And you're a lion."

"No," Yuffie groaned, "I'm a human, actually. I'm looking for my friend Sora. Have you seen him? By the way, where am I?"

"Sora," Simba's eyes widened, "He just left. And you're near Pride Rock."

"Darn," Yuffie whispered, "I just missed him again." Now she spoke up, "So where's this 'Pride Rock'?"

"Just over here," Simba started heading away, "It's one of the most beautiful places around. You can see the rolling grass of the Savannah and everything."

"Wow," Yuffie followed the lion onto a rather large and coolly shaped rock. It was true, you could see the rolling grass, but something was missing, "This is beautiful and all, but shouldn't grass be green?"

Simba grinned sheepishly, "Well, you see, we had this dry spell…"


	35. Seconds YuffieYazoo

**Title:** Seconds, Minutes, Hours, Weeks, Months, Years  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Yazoo  
**Prompt:** Years  
**Word Count:** 164  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** It didn't matter anymore.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I finally found this in one of my computer files (HECK YES!).

There were so many times when she wondered why she even bothered. He wasn't coming back. She knew it, Leon knew it, Aerith knew it, everyone knew it. But, she wouldn't give up hope. It didn't matter how long she waited, be it seconds, minutes, hours, weeks, months, or years. She had already been waiting for years she could wait some more.

Yuffie fingered the locket around her neck. It was the last gift that he had given her before he left. It was a locket with a small lock of silverish hair. Yuffie tucked the locket back into her shirt. She missed Yazoo's mysteriousness and his occasional soft smile, reserved only for her. He had said that he was going so he could look after his brothers, but she already knew he had fallen into he darkness. But she didn't care because something told her that he would be coming home. And she would wait years for him if that's what it took.


	36. Blood of the Innocent

**Title: **Blood of the Innocent  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Cloud  
**Prompt:** How?  
**Word Count:** 101  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Things didn't always go right.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the associated characters.

How did things come to this? How did her hands get stained with the blood of the innocent? There was nothing Yuffie could do for she didn't know what happened. One minute she had been fine, the next… a shiver ran down her spine. Cloud had warned her of what happened when the darkness came. He had warned her of what happens when the darkness enters the heart. But she hadn't listened, she hadn't wanted to. The blood of the innocent was stained on her hands. She had let the darkness take over. How had things come to be this bad…?


	37. Yin and Yang YuffieSora

**Title:** Yin and Yang

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Sora  
**Prompt:** #51 Water  
**Word Count:** 180  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** She hated the water.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Once upon a time she had hated the water. It represented death. You could drown in it, choke by it, it could freeze you; it was death. But now she realized that it also represented life. Without water there would be no plants to grow and thrive and bloom beautifully and, not to mention, provide humans with oxygen. Without water people would dehydrate and die. Water was a symbol of yin and yang, as all elements were. She had Sora to thank for her great enlightenment. He had invited her to his island. She almost declined the invitation, but he begged her to come. She couldn't swim she told him, and he taught her how. He questioned her hatred of water. She told him, "It's pure evil. My mother was killed by a water-based Heartless." He frowned and shook his head, "But water is also the basis of life. It can be extremely bad, but it can also be really good."

She thought about that. Water was just like any other element. They were all equally dangerous and equally good.


	38. The Price of a Hero

**Title:** The Price of a Hero  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Hercules, Leon  
**Prompt:** #30 Death  
**Word Count:** 128  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Heroes couldn't be taken down.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Warning: character death.

The world was spinning. It may have fallen off of its axel if it had gotten the chance. Yuffie's eyes widened in shock. This couldn't happen. Heroes didn't fall. Heroes rose and strived over all challenges. And if anyone was a hero, it was Hercules. "No," she whispered. Leon put a hand on her arm to stop her from jumping up.

In an ac of desperation she grabbed his arm and squeezed it so tight that her fingers started to turn white. "No." Hercules couldn't fall. He was the son of a god. No one could take down Hercules. "No." He had been her hero for years, ever since she had first seen him fight. "No." He was also her friend, despite his cockiness. He couldn't die. "Noooo!"


	39. My Memories Yuriku

**Title:** My Memories  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts

**Characters:** Yuffie, Riku, Aerith

**Prompt:** #25 Strangers

**Word Count:** 1133  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary:** She's one of the few things that Riku can remember on his own  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

The day he met her was a day he'd never forget. Hollow Bastion was just becoming rein habited and he was trying to find his light. He couldn't remember some things. But, he realized later, he knew things that hadn't happened to him. King Mickey had told him that some of his memories had been filled in with Sora's memories. Eventually, the King said, Sora would need those memories back, but for now, they were his. It was weird; he'd rather have his own memories. Places he never had been to he knew about. He could remember conversations he never had. He could remember people he had never met. Overall, he didn't like it.

'I've never walked this corridor,' he thought to himself in pure frustration; he wished he didn't know any of Sora's memories. They were Sora's memories, not his. 'But I can remember exactly where it leads.' What would he have, a blank memory when Sora wanted his memories back? He didn't even know why he had his friend's memories and neither did the King. He considered it a bad sign. Something small and hard crashed into him. While sprawled on the floor, he could swear he was dieing from the impact of the hit. When he opened his eyes he looked down to see a rather familiar head of short black hair on top of him.

"Watch it Yuffie," he groaned.

The girl slightly sat up, although she was still on top of him he noticed, and gave him a once over, "Do I know you?"

For once, he actually had a memory of his own of the girl. Sure, it was only a glimpse he had gotten once in Traversetown when he had found Sora, but it was his own memory, even if it was added to Sora's.

"No," was the simple reply.

"Then how-" she asked slightly defensively. She was in a hurry and had no time for this. Leon was waiting for her for training and Cid needed help with Restoration stuff.

"You're in his memories," Yuffie looked curiously at the silver haired boy. 'He's pretty cute.' "You're in Sora's memories."

'How does he know Sora? Did Sora save his world or something or is it an enemy of his or-' Yuffie shook her head, "What'd you mean I'm, 'In his memories?'"

"Whatever," Riku turned and his black cloak hardly moved. 'Creepy,' thought Yuffie, "It doesn't matter. I don't know you; we're strangers." Yuffie blinked and he was gone. "Weird," was her soft whisper and she ran down a nearby alleyway. Riku watched from a rooftop, "Yeah. Weird." The whole ordeal was quite strange. They were strangers; they had to be strangers. It was just how the world went. If you didn't know someone, you were strangers. That was just how the universe worked, 'I'm wasting my time; I need to find my light.' An image of Kairi set in his mind, but he shook it off. Now he understood that Kairi was Sora's light. Their fates were forever entwined in the weavings of destiny. Someone had once told him that everyone had someone whose fate was entwined with his or her own. Most of the time people didn't find their 'other half'. They settled for the next best thin. Soul mates wasn't the correct term for 'other halves'. 'Soul mates' meant that you were perfect for each other in everyway. It kind of surprised him when he first came up with the idea he didn't want someone perfect for him in everyway. He wanted someone to fight with, someone who would keep him guessing.

"Hello," a rather soft voice greeted behind him. Surprised, Riku quickly turned his head toward the sound. A woman with long brown hair dressed in head to toe pink smiled warmly at him, "My name is-"

"Aerith," Riku cut her off and turned his head back to the curving streets of Hollow Bastion. She was no threat to him.

"Yes," she smiled again, "If you're looking for Yuffie, she's at the Rising Falls."

"Whaa," he was shocked, "Why would I be looking for her?"

Aerith giggled and held up two entwined fingers, "Fate."

"What's fate," he questioned.

"The entwining of your paths. I can sense it."

"How?"

She giggled again and smiled at him softly, "I could call it woman's intuition, but that would be a lie. It's a nearly completely lost skill that was taught by magic users. In a distant world there was a woman who could see what was going to happen to those around her. Most of her art was lost, uncultivated. But wizards had been able to master some of it, but little by little it is again being lost. Entwined destinies are one of the few arts I still know of."

Riku looked up at her, "Does that mean no matter where I go, she'll find me? That fate will destine us together, no matter what world I'm in."

Aerith nodded, "But just to let you know, Yuffie's always been one to go against fate. She won't accept you quickly."

"Well, it won't matter if she resists if we're going to be together anyway."

Aerith looked down at him, "Don't force yourself with her yet. Right now, you're just strangers. Eventually you'll be friends, then maybe lovers. You have your whole life to become each other's friends, to love each other. Don't rush things."

Riku smirked, "I won't." he looked back at the pink-clad woman. "Have you found your destiny?"

She smiled, "Yes." A faraway look came into her eyes and Riku felt it was best to leave.

"Hey," someone called. Riku turned around to see a familiar black haired ninja approaching him. "You're that kid from earlier."

"Maybe," he smirked. If they were going to end up together anyway, why couldn't he mess with her head? "Or maybe not."

She stuck her tongue out, "Whatever. What's your name?"

"Riku," he smirked. 'Urg, he'd be so cute without the smirk.'

"Well, _Riku_, if that is your real name, how do you know Sora?"

"I'm an old friend of his."

Yuffie pulled on his cheeks granny style, "You don't seem to old, kid."

"Hey, stop that," she didn't comply with his demand and started poking him on his forehead, '_I'm_ supposed to be annoying _her_', "I have to go," he lied.

She smiled, "You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Whatever."

"Ha! I'm right," Yuffie struck a victory pose that made Riku groan. 'I'm stuck with her?' "Ya know," she continued, "You are pretty cute." She kissed his cheek by standing on her tippy toes, "See ya around, Riku." She waved before running down any alleyway and disappearing from sight.

"See ya around, Yuffie," he blushed.

An indirect reference to the Wheel of Time series.


	40. Evil Planning YuffiePence

**Title:** Evil Planning  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Pence  
**Prompt: **#62 Spring  
**Word Count:** 219  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** New places and everything that goes with it.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

"Yuffie, come on, I want to show you something," the boy smiled widely.

"A new flavor of ice cream," she asked hopefully.

"No." The abrupt answer made Yuffie's face fall. "Even better."

"What could be better than ice cream?"

"Oh," Pence grinned at his girlfriend, "Quite a few things."

Instead of blushing modestly, as most girls would do, Yuffie puffed out her chest like a proud rooster and stated, "Better believe it, bub."

They traveled through The Woods, though not towards the old mansion. Instead they traveled off the path and through the large trees. A trickle of water could be heard in the distance and Yuffie asked with a curious grin, "What's that?"

"A spring from underground," he answered as they arrived, "It leads all the way to the sea. Go in," he ordered, "It's really cold."

"OK," Yuffie exclaimed and bounded to take her shoes off. Slowly she stepped in the water, "It's freezing, not cold!"

Pence chuckled, "Well, what did you expect, it _is_ a spring."

Yuffie glared, then grinned sweetly. "I guess you're right," she pouted as she edged towards the boy.

Sensing something was up he inched away.

"Raahh," the girl roared, tackling the boy into the water. "Heh," she smirked, "My evil plan worked." Pence just glared and threw a rock at her.


	41. Helping YuffieAxel

**Title:** Helping  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Axel  
**Prompt:** #93 Thanksgiving  
**Word Count:** 151  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Everyone should give thanks.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

There were hundreds of thousands of things they could give thanks for. The food spread before them, the roof over their heads, the joy that filled their lives. Yuffie gave thanks for her awesome ninja powers; she felt it was only fitting, as it was really the only thing she was good at. Axel gave thanks for his heart; it was the one thing he had wanted more than anything and it was good to have. Together they gave thanks for the world and all its wonders. They gave thanks to Sora, who saved the universe, to Cid, who made GUMMI ships, and to Aerith, who helped them in their times of need. They gave thanks to Leon, who helped them against his better judgment, Cloud who conquered the dark, and Riku who made them work harder than anyone. There were many more people to thank, but they were just beginning.


	42. Yellow, Starshaped Fruit YuffieRiku

**Title:** Yellow, Star-shaped Fruit.  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Riku  
**Prompt:** #80 Why?  
**Word Count:** 319  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Never eat anything Riku gives you.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

"Why do you want me to eat that again," Yuffie asked Riku curiously.

"Because you know you want to," Riku smirked, leaning back onto the sandy beach they were currently on.

She gazed at the yellow, star-shaped fruit. It looked harmless enough, but she could never be too sure with Riku. "Are you sure it's harmless," she asked, poking it with a finger.

He rolled his eyes, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll eat a piece, too."

"You first," she held out the fruit to the boy invitingly. If Riku hadn't looked hard enough, he would have missed the dangerous glint in her eyes. A glint that said, 'I bet it's actually poisonous and you'll die if you eat it. Hee hee hee, I'm finally killing of the silver-haired hottie.' He had just added the 'hottie' part in for effect, but he was sure that somewhere in her mind she was thinking it. It was probably just buried deeply in the back of her mind. Maybe it was buried very deeply and at the very back of her mind, but it was still there nonetheless. Smirking, he took a large bite out of the fruit. "See, I'm not dead."

She glared and took a bite of her own, "Hey," she grinned happily, "This is really good!"

"Told you."

As she left the beach, contently full of paopu fruit, Sora approached, "My mom wants to know if you want to come over for dinner."

"No, I just ate a delicious paopu fruit."

Sora looked out on the beach and spotted Riku, "Did Riku have a piece, too?"

'How does Riku come into this?' "Yeah, why?"

The smile on Sora's face grew, "Did Riku tell you that when two people share the paopu fruit, their destinies become entwined forever?"

"No," Yuffie's eyes widened, "Why wouldn't he tell me that?"

"Because," Sora laughed, "He has a crush on you!"

"What?!"


	43. I'm Late

**Title: **I'm Late  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie  
**Prompt:** #79 When?  
**Word Count:** 122  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** And she fell down the hole…  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I'm sorry, this will be the last Yuffie drabble until the end of November. Don't kill me. I just am doing NaNoWriMo and am expecting that to take up a lot of my time. Sorry.

She couldn't tell where she was. The world was a swirling mass of Technicolor lights. She was dying. That was her first reaction to this strange place. But then she hit the ground. She was in a rabbit hole. And there in front of her was a white rabbit, "I'm late!" The rabbit exclaimed.

"What are you late for," Yuffie asked.

"A very important date!"

"When is this date?" Yuffie giggled.

The rabbit seemed to suddenly shake out of its daze at seeing a human. "No time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" With that the rabbit left. Then the realization struck her that she didn't know where she was, "Hey," she called to the rabbit, "Wait up!"


	44. The Beast

**Title:** The Beast  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie,  
**Prompt:** #17 Brown  
**Word Count:** 114  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** And so she met the Beast for the first time…  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

She grinned, running her hands through his thick, brown mane like she was petting a dog. The Beast's mane was so soft that it was amazing. To make conversation Yuffie asked, "So when are you marrying Belle?"

"Spring," he said gruffly, slightly shaking his head in frustration.

"Wonderful. It'll be a beautiful wedding."

"Yes," Beast agreed, "It will."

"Are Sora and Donald and Goofy coming?"

"Yes. Belle invited them." She ignored the fact that the Beast was glaring at her. He would never hurt her, right?

Yuffie buried her head in his thick fur, "Until then you can be my dog. You're very cuddly."

"Get off me."

"Ha ha, not funny."

"I'm being serious."


	45. Loving Perfection Yuffie?

**Title:** Loving Perfection  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie?   
**Prompt:** #5 Outsides  
**Word Count:** 137  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Yuffie loved everything about him.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

He was perfect. His hair hung long and had a you- know –you –want –to -run –your –fingers –through -it look. His eyes were perfect. Yuffie could get lost in how deep and all seeking they were. She felt as if he always knew what she was feeling really deep inside.

He had unblemished skin and a nicely toned body. He was also smart. He had top marks in all of his classes. And don't even get her started on his athletic skills. As a freshman he was on the Varsity football, basketball, and soccer team. He was president of the Art Club, Spanish Club, French Club, the student body, and a proud member of Honors Society. He was perfect. She was in love with him. Her love was considered shallow and outwardly. She knew it wasn't.


	46. Schedule

**Title:** Schedule  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie  
**Prompt: **#9 months  
**Word Count:** 124  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Every month she did the same thing.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

"Over, under, over, under," Yuffie recited to herself quietly, bandaging an arm carefully. "Month One: Train till you drop. Month Two: Learn some skill. And Month Three: Battle like you've never battled before." It was her own training plan, a cycle she followed once every few months. And it worked. She became stronger. Even Leon had started following her routine, although he did it more often than she did. But, the plan came at a great cost. Her energy levels were low and she often suffered fainting spells. Her arms were bruised and cut and scarred more than anyone's. But she didn't care. She was becoming stronger to protect her loved ones. "One more month, then repeat the cycle," she whispered, "One more month."


	47. Sunflower Yellow Hair

**Title:** Sunflower Yellow Hair  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie,  
**Prompt:** Yellow  
**Word Count:** 159  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** And she would never trust dye again…  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

There was once a time when she loved the color yellow. A long, long, long time ago. Now she hated the color. She hated it with a passion. When she was younger she had been very, _very_ foolish (not that she still wasn't). A woman who specialized in hair care had made an offer to do her hair as she was passing through town. Being the foolish girl she was, she consented. Upon hearing Yuffie had a great love for the color yellow, the hair care woman had decided to give Yuffie the greatest gift of all. She would dye her hair yellow. But not just any shade of yellow. No, she would dye it _sunflower_ yellow, as befitted such a cheerful young person. For the next six years (yes _six_, the dye had a magic non-wearing out spell on it that no one cold figure out) she had sunflower yellow hair. Oh how she hated the color yellow.


	48. Tool Belt

**Title:** Tool Belt  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Cid  
**Prompt:** #12 Orange  
**Word Count:** 116  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** It was big, it was orange, and it was ugly.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Erm, sorry... I still haven't found my Yuffie/Demyx ones yet. But those will be out soon! I promise.

She stared at Cid's huge orange tool belt in horror. It was so big and ugly, who would wear it besides Cid? Glancing around to make sure that no one was around, Yuffie slipped the belt around her waist. Then, promptly, fell over, "What the heck's in this thing?"

"Tools, brat," a gruff voice called from behind her, "What else would be in a tool belt?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I don't exactly go around building stuff."

"There's probably a reason for that."

"Hey! Stop being mean!"

"Take of my tool belt."

She paused, but made no move to take it off. "See ya." She ran out the door.

"Hey! Give me back my belt!"


	49. Purple Clothes

**Title:** Purple Clothes  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Jack Sparrow  
**Prompt:** #16 Purple  
**Word Count:** 125  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Not even Jack Sparrow.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Jack Sparrow was a funny man. That could not be denied. But, Yuffie was now staring at the man in a mix of humor and horror. "J-jack," she stuttered, "I don't think that purple is your color."

Jack spun around, "Are you sure, love. I think that I look excellent."

Yuffie practically retched, "Please take it off!"

"If you wish it, love," Jack complied and started to take off the purple ensemble… right in front of her.

"Not here!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Then," he turned in a huff, "I shall be back."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. Nothing looked worse on Jack than a purple billowy shirt, purple pants, a purple bandana, and even purple shoes… that is, until he came back…completely dress in pink.


	50. Radiant Gardens

**Title:** Radiant Gardens  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie  
**Prompt:** #19 White  
**Word Count:** 127  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** When everyone returns…  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

She touched the white dress laid out on the bed before her. It was a sign of her rebirth. It was a sign of everyone's rebirth. The Hollow Bastion was reborn as The Radiant Gardens. Everyone was returning.

The dress felt like silk beneath her calloused hands. She didn't deserve to wear it. She had not known what Hollow Bastion was before the Heartless attack; she had been too young to experience it. She was not reborn as anything because Hallow Bastion was just as she knew it.

She took her hand off the dress and walked out the door. She didn't need it; she was happy just the way she looked at that very moment. Dirty, unclean, a mess, and just like she should always look.


	51. Everything YuffieXemnas

**Title:** Everything  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Xemnas  
**Prompt:** #20 Colorless  
**Word Count:** 220  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** And she watched and wondered.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas is… way out of character. I am so sorry.

Everyone had a specific color. Whether it was a color that made them look good or whether it suited their personalities it was still their color. Yuffie had been trapped in The World That Never Was for nearly three months. That gave her plenty of time to explore Castle Oblivion. It also gave her plenty of time to get to know Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII.

She didn't easily annoy him. Which was a surprise because she annoyed_ everyone_. He was tough, quiet, loud, mean, nice, everything rolled into one. He was just one messed up dude. It just depended on which side of him a person got on. He was wise, yet stupid. She couldn't describe quite how stupid he was, she just got the feeling that his roots of stupidness ran deep.

After all, he didn't see that she was in love with him. Even after sending him chocolates, flowers, and various other gifts. He didn't question where she had gotten them, he just got frustrated… if a nobody could get frustrated. Nope, he was stupid. He was also colorful. All the colors of the rainbow seemed to swirl together to make a colorless scheme. But, he would never know that he was colorless because it'd be her little secret. After all, he didn't need to know everything.


	52. Detention YuffieAxel

**Title:** Detention  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Axel  
**Prompt:** #21 Friends  
**Word Count:** 198  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** How we became friends  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

There was a strange amount of silence between the two of them. Yuffie found herself staring at the strange redheaded man in front of her. He was so different than anyone she had ever met. Holding out her hand, she introduced herself, "I'm The Great Ninja Yuffie"

He paused, as if debating whether or not he was actually going to speak to this girl. Then he groaned, "I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

Taking a good look at him, she nodded, "You should stop being such a butthead. It's really annoying."

That seemed to take him by surprise, "You're one to talk 'Great Ninja'." He snorted and she glared. Then, she decided that she didn't like him as much as she thought that she would (since he was pretty cute) and decided to deck him. Unfortunately, she was spotted and given a month of detention. Which Axel found was funny, since they were in detention currently. Then she stuck her tongue out at him and he grabbed it between his fingers, smirking. And proceeded to get a month of detentions himself. And that was how the great friendship between Axel 'Got It Memorized?' and Yuffie 'The Great Ninja' started.


	53. Becoming a Nobody YuffieAxel

**Title:** Becoming a Nobody  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Axel  
**Prompt:** #22 Enemies  
**Word Count:** 128  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Fear went through her bones.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. The stone behind her sunk the coldness into her back. Her breath came out in short huffs, clouds of breath that she wished with all her heart wasn't there.

"Come out, Yuffs," Axel called. She could almost hear his smirk. "You can't hide forever." He paused and she could hear him looking around one corner, then walking to the next. "I promise that turning isn't all that bad. Really. It just hurts a little. Then…nothing. Nothing at all. I promise." He seemed to be promising himself more than her.

She watched his shadow approach her. There was nowhere to go. She was cornered. Her breath became quicker and she could feel her heart beating faster. "Got'ch ya."


	54. Death

**Title: **Death  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie  
**Prompt:** #23 Lovers  
**Word Count:** 104  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** And they courted every day.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

She wasn't a stranger to death. They danced nearly each and every day twice a day. Their relationship was one of love and hate. They were the best of friends and the worst of enemies. She loved the danger that came with battle and death. But she hated the fact that she was never safe. There was literally no way to explain how big a part of her life death had become. They were both eternal fighters. And they were eternal lovers. But, she wouldn't change it. Truly, it was the only relationship she had and there was nothing she would change it for.


	55. Morning Light YuffieZexion

**Title: **Morning Light  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Zexion  
**Prompt:** #31 Sunrise  
**Word Count:** 114  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** And she woke up  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

The body under her moved slightly as she found herself waking up. Looking down, she found herself looking at Zexion, and actually looking somewhat angelic. He was nowhere near as innocent looking as Sora. But, in the vibrant light of the morning, he looked like nothing she had ever seen. She watched as the gold of the sun shone through his silvery hair and she felt herself smiling again. He was no Riku, but he _was_ sexy. Running her hand through it, she thought it wasn't nearly as soft as Leon's, but she liked it just the way it was. She loved him just the way he was; he didn't have to be anyone else.


	56. Sunset Hill YuffieSeifer

**Title:** Sunset Hill  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Seifer  
**Prompt:** Sunset  
**Word Count:** 144  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Everything happens on Sunset Hill  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

She was now old and frail and many of her friends had passed away. She couldn't move easily and was a somewhat slow talker compared to when she was younger. But one thing that had not gone down the drain was her memory. She had a perfect vision of Seifer, wearing his beanie hat and long, white sleeveless coat at sixteen. That was exactly what he was wearing when he asked her out on their first date. It was a date for watching the trains pass on Sunset Hill. Then, she got married to him on Sunset Hill. He wore a white tuxedo and a familiar beanie hat. It was where the celebrated all of their anniversaries. It was where they went on their last 'date'. Sunset Hill was another home for Yuffie. It was a place of memories. She would never forget it.


	57. Underworld

**Title:** Underworld  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Cloud, Leon, Hades  
**Prompt:** #36 Smell  
**Word Count:** 225  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Hades smells bad.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

"Hey, Squallie, what's that smell," Yuffie asked Leon. It was true that there was quite a strange smell in the Olympus Coliseum.

He gave her a strange look before sighing and running a hand through his long hair, "I don't know." He seemed rather exasperated. She supposed that it was just because they were up next in the tournament. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he sometimes got nervous. And she would never admit it, but she did, too.

Looking around, she found the source of the bad smell, "It's him!" She exclaimed, pointing her finger at the Lord of the Underworld.

Hades realized that he was being talked about and calmly walked up to the ninja girl. "What's wrong with me?" He asked.

She smirked slightly, "You smell bad."

It was a simple, and rather true, statement, but that made Hades all the more angry, "Why you little-"

"Leave her alone," there was a dark voice behind Hades and everyone turned. Cloud, the Cloud who had been missing from everyone's life for so many years, was standing there in front of her.

"Cloud?" She asked in a hushed voice. He just raised an eyebrow and left, a fuming Hades trailing behind him. "Well, that was strange," she commented after they had left.

"What isn't strange about the Coliseum," Leon asked her sarcastically.


	58. Protection YuffieLeon

**Title:** Protection  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Leon, Aerith  
**Prompt:** #26 Teammates  
**Word Count:** 1,146  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary:** All her life all she wanted was to impress Leon. She really didn't need to.

**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Mild violence, mild sexual themes, mild swearing.

Tan muscles slid against her own much paler skin. His breath was hot on her neck as were his lips. Brown eyes met blue and there was a certain amount of electricity in their gazes. Yuffie let out a soft moan as them man captured her lips with his. Abruptly, there was a knock on the door. 'Who the hell,' Yuffie asked herself, 'would knock on my door so late at night?'

"Yuffie," someone yelled into her ear, causing her to jolt up in surprise, awakening her from her dream.

"Squall," she groaned, throwing her pillow at him weakly. "Why'd you wake me up?"

The man glared down at her, "We were supposed to start training two hours ago."

"Sorry," the girl mumbled, "But I was having an awesome dream."

The man just continued to glare at her, "Be in the Waterway in a half hour." With that he stalked out of the room.

"What's his problem," Yuffie asked the empty room as she headed out of her hotel room. Now that she had become a heartless-killing machine, she had collected enough money to get her own hotel room. No offence to Aerith, but she snored quite loudly, and to be put plainly, Yuffie couldn't sleep at night. She stalked down the hallway to the dining room quietly with her ninja stealth, watching for a sudden heartless attack.

"So what's for breakfast," Yuffie asked Aerith when she arrived in the room.

"You missed breakfast," was her answer. As if to prove her point, Aerith held up a soapy dish from the sink and frowned, "Did Leon get you up? I sent him nearly two hours ago."

Yuffie gaped. Squall had let her sleep in? Then he yelled at her when she didn't get up! Inwardly she fumed. 'He must have just forgotten about me,' she thought in a huff. "Fine, I'll go find him without having a lovely breakfast."

"Good," Aerith grinned, "Because there's nothing to eat. Now go before Leon gets angry."

"Come on," Yuffie whined, "Why do you always call Squall Leon? It's such a crappy name. Leon Leonhart. How geeky."

"Go," Aerith urged, ignoring the younger girl's comments.

"Fine. If you really don't want me to stay…"

"Go!"

Just as he told her, Yuffie found Squall in the Waterway. Instead of greeting her, he glared (as usual). "Hurry it up, we have training to do."

"Come on," Yuffie begged, "We trained all yesterday and all of the day before that. Can we do something fun for once?" Now she brought out her pout, I'm so sore Squall! And I'm hungry!"

He continued to glare, "I never said you had to train. Go and find one of the local boys or Aerith if you want to have 'fun'. I'm training. And my name's Leon!" He growled out.

"Fine _Leon_. Enjoy your training. It's not like I wanted to hang out with you anyways!" Yuffie left in a huff. "The stupid idiot," she muttered, "How does he always make me wanna cry?" She ran. It was all she could do. He always made her feel so young and childish when she wanted to feel grown up. Like she deserved to be in love with him. He expected her to fight the heartless, something not eve Aerith; a _grown_ woman could do; yet he treated her like an unworthy child. Life was so unfair. When she finally stopped, she was surprised to see where she was. The Dalmatians' home. With a shrug she headed inside. Sometimes all she needed was a place to sort out her emotions and that was exactly what this home helped her do.

Once inside, the puppies that Sora had found immediately pounced on her. They were so adorable that it was hard to hold onto her anger no matter how badly she wanted to. "Come here you cute little puppy," she called to one, picking it up and smothering it in a hug. But, a series of rapid barks brought her out of her happy state as she stared at Pongo, whom was growling at the back door. "What is it boy," Yuffie asked. She found out a minute later when a series of Large Bodies' entered the room. The dogs ran out immediately, Pongo gathering his pups up to protect them. 'Heartless shouldn't be here,' Yuffie thought in a rush, 'we secured this area complete with a spell!'

Quickly she pulled out a shuriken and stabbed it into the first Large Body while dodging a blow from another by doing a back flip. A third came at her from behind, but she did a double kick and stabbed it with a kunai knife. 'They keep coming!' She gaped. In the next couple seconds she had taken down three more, but they were quickly replaced. In an accidental attack that left her wide open, a Large Body came charging at her and hit her in the side, causing her to gasp in pain and fall over. Another one kicked her and slammed her into a wall. Just when she thought it was all over, she was surrounded and weaponless not to mention injured, there was a click of metal and various sizes of munny and health balls fell on her. Slowly she looked up to see a long, brown haired man standing over her, gunblade drawn.

"Squall," she gasped in pain and happiness.

"You idiot," he hissed as he took out the remaining Large Bodies. He bent down over her to examine her wounds, "Just bruises," he said more to himself than to Yuffie, "If you trained with me, none of this would have happened."

"If I had trained with you the dogs might be dead."

He was silent. She was right. "Don't go off like that again," he warned.

"Why not?"

"Because I won't be here to protect you." He was hovering over her, looking into her upturned face and slowly coming closer until finally their lips meant. It started as a gentle kiss, but it quickly heated up. Shocked, Yuffie stared at him.

"Is this a dream?"

He shook his head, "Don't do anything stupid when I'm not here to protect you. I want to protect you. Always."

Yuffie blushed, "I want to protect you, too. We're teammates, we protect each other. That's our job." She kissed him this time.

Tan muscles slid against her own much paler skin. His breath was hot on her neck as were his lips. Brown eyes met blue and there was a certain amount of electricity in their gazes. Yuffie let out a soft moan as them man captured her lips with his. But this time it was not a dream, but reality. It was a reality better than a dream. They were friends, lovers, and family. But overall they were teammates. They watched each other's backs. Together was what they were in all that they did.


	59. Tradition

**Title: **Tradition  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Cloud.  
**Prompt:** #29 Birth  
**Word Count:** 109  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** There were some traditions that her family could never get rid of.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Her grandmother was a strong woman who gave birth to a strong daughter. Her mother was an independent woman who gave birth to a wild daughter. She gave birth to someone who was independent and strong and pretty and willing to do anything for her friends. And now, as Yuffie lay in her birth bed, clutching Cloud's hand wildly, she wondered what her daughter would look like. She knew the baby would be a girl. It was tradition. She hoped that she looked like her father, with brown hair and blue eyes, and tall, but she hoped that she had more of a cheerful personality than he had had.


	60. Glamour

**Title: **Glamour  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie  
**Prompt:** #33 Too Much  
**Word Count:** 113  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Everything was so unneeded.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

There was the way her skirt fell around her ankles, elegantly, almost making her feel pretty. The room she sat in was so full of light it was amazing. Everything seemed to glow and shine. But, Yuffie felt as though she were hiding herself in the castle. She was hiding behind the pretty things and elegant women who occupied the room. And even though some of them were great conversationalists, she found herself frowning as she stared at the window. Her old friends were below, practicing with swords and other weapons. It was where she belonged, not in all of this unneeded glamour. And she ran from the room, to where she belonged.


	61. Crush YuffieSora

**Title: **Crush  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie,  
**Prompt:** #38 Touch  
**Word Count:** 111  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Sora was giving Yuffie 'The Look.'  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

The look that Sora was giving Yuffie was shy, despite the fact that they had known each other for almost four years now. Something had changed, though, in the last few months. Maybe it was the fact that he and Kairi had broken up so long ago and he felt that it was time to start finding someone new. Whatever his reasons were for giving her such obvious hints that he liked her, she wasn't sure she liked _him_ that way. After all, he was Sora. Not the extremely hot, godlike man she had been waiting for. But when he took her hand, she knew that he might be all right.


	62. Rocker YuffieDemyx

**Title:** Rocker  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Demyx, Aerith

**Prompt:** #37 Sound  
**Word Count:** 356  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** He was cute, he played the guitar, and he was evil.  
**Author's Notes: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I think that Aerith was kind of out of character, but whatever. I finally got one of my Demyx/Yuffie ones uploaded!!

Yuffie found herself staring at the stage in a mix of wonder and astonishment. One of the Organization XIII members was up there, on the stage, playing his guitar like no tomorrow. As in, an all-evil Organization XIII member was playing a _guitar_ for a bunch of people. "Yuffie," Aerith slightly giggled forcing Yuffie to break out of her trance and turn to her friend, "He's staring right at you," at this point Aerith couldn't resist winking at her younger friend, "He's kind of cute. You should go talk to him after the show."

"Aerith, he's part of Organization XIII!"

"Is he attacking anyone at the moment?"

"…No."

"Then I see no problem," Aerith laughed, "It's not like you have to marry him or anything if you talk to him."

Yuffie nodded and stood up when the performance ended; his fan's applause was nearly deafening. Yuffie found herself having to push herself through the crowd to reach the young member of Organization XIII. 'This is so not worth it,' she thought to herself after some guy who was trying to get out of the building elbowed her. Apparently he was claustrophobic. Finally she arrived to where Demyx was. Unfortunately, he was slightly surrounded by girls. Fortunately, he seemed to see her and headed in her direction.

"Hey," he greeted her and Yuffie couldn't help but notice the light blush that had settled on his cheeks.

Now that she was next to him she couldn't think of anything to say, so she blurted out, "Why were you staring at me?"

Demyx looked around carefully, "Do you really want to know?" Yuffie nodded. "Come closer." She complied with the simple demand. Quicker than anything she had ever seen, the boy grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Although she would later deny it, she had liked it a lot. In fact, she had closed her eyes through the chaste kiss and kept them closed for a few moments after the kiss ended. Demyx grinned at her, "Maybe I'll see you around." He left quickly; away from some evil she couldn't see.

"Maybe."


	63. Feast With The Beast

**Title: **Feast With The Beast  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie,  
**Prompt:** #39 Taste  
**Word Count:** 119  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** A fabulous dinner…  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Yuffie sat down at the large table, staring between both Belle and the Beast. Well, what had once been the Beast. Now he was a rather handsome 'young' prince. And Belle looked beautiful in her long, fiery red gown. And there she was, dressed plainly in a dark skirt and top. When they had invited her over for a formal dinner, she had never thought about how dressed up she should have gotten. But, at Belle's soft smile, she dug in, deciding that the food was just too delicious to ignore for stupid dress clothes. Plus, it went against her beliefs that she should have to wear anything that she didn't want to. Food might stain her nice clothes.


	64. Seeing in the Dark YuffieRiku

**Title:** Seeing in the Dark  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Riku  
**Prompt:** Sight  
**Word Count:** 338  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Never mess with a guy's blindfold.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

She looked at the silver-haired teen standing across from her. "Riku," Yuffie shook her head. He was so different, yet the same. When she had first met him, he was a short, buff kid with more arrogance than anyone she had ever met. Now he was tall, still buff, but much more evened out. Instead of the bright yellow and blue outfit he had once worn, he now wore a long black cloak. A blindfold covered his aqua eyes. She distinctly remembered his beautiful aqua eyes, "I can't let you pass."

He scowled, "Why not?"

"Because Sora is looking for you," she told him as if she were stating the obvious.

Even if she couldn't see his eyes, she knew he was looking at her. It was kind of creepy. "Sora will find me eventually."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will."

'How can this guy be so assured of himself and the future,' Yuffie thought, "But what if he doesn't?"

Somehow she could sense the handsome boy rolling his eyes, "If he really wants to find me, he will."

"Why do you wear that blindfold?" She asked suddenly, taking a step closer to him.

"I have my reasons."

"Well, I," she put her hands around his head to find the knot of the blindfold, "Think you look better without it."

"No," he shouted as she slipped it off of his face. In a sudden movement he crashed his lips against hers with his eyes closed. In shock and somewhat delight she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She didn't even notice him slip the blindfold from her hands and back over his face. When he broke the kiss she opened her eyes and noticed the blindfold was back on.

"Hey!"

Riku smirked, "Sorry, I need it on so I can see."

Yuffie glared in confusion, "That makes no sense."

He swooped down and gave her a quick kiss, "I'll explain later. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah," she called out to his quickly disappearing back, "Later."


	65. Your Heart

**Title: **Your Heart  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Squall  
**Prompt:** #41 Shapes  
**Word Count:** 147  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Forever to her would he be known  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

A four-year-old Yuffie sat in her class, trying hard to learn her shapes. But, she just couldn't do it. The other students called her stupid and made her want to cry, but she just could not do it. Which one was a triangle, which one was a square? Which one was a star and which one was a rectangle? She just couldn't keep the names and the shapes strait. And it was making her feel stupid. And she wanted to cry. But, an older boy, maybe twelve or thirteen with brown hair and blue eyes helped her understand. "This is a heart," he told her, a smile on his face, "It's the most important thing that there is in your life. Protect it like you protect nothing else." He was her hero. His name was Squall Leonhart and he would forever be known as that to her.


	66. Cycles

**Title: **Cycles  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Riku, Sora, Kairi  
**Prompt:** #42 Triangle  
**Word Count:** 104  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Round and round it went… just not round.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

It was a strange cycle that Yuffie's friends went through. It was a love triangle between Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Sora and Kairi obviously liked each other. Yuffie believed that the only reason Riku even pretended that he liked Kairi was to get Sora rallied up. He saw it for the challenge it was, not for wanting to date Kairi. She had never expected to be added to the equation. As she and Sora trained together more and more, Kairi got jealous. And so did Riku. Too bad Yuffie didn't like any of them. Because, for once, she actually had her choice of guys.


	67. Raised In A Box YuffieAxel

**Title:** Raised in a Box

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Axel  
**Prompt:** #43 Square  
**Word Count:** 103  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Maybe Axel was raised in a box before he was a nobody.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

"What the heck does that mean?" He asked her, "What's a 'Square'?" He had just met this girl and he already liked her, although he would never admit it.

"You know, a geek, a nerd," he raised an eyebrow. 'What was this guy,' Yuffie thought to herself, 'Raised in a box?'

"You're a loser!"

"Finally a phrase that I know," he whispered to himself. "Well," he smirked, "I guess that makes you the girlfriend of a loser."

"I'm not dating you. You're weird and part of a freaky Organization."

"I have chocolate."

"So where do you want to go for our first date?"


	68. Not The Birthday Blues

**Title: **Not The Birthday Blues  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Riku, Aerith, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Merlin, Cloud, Leon  
**Prompt:** #44 Circle  
**Word Count:** 119  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Yuffie hadn't asked for anything, but she got it still the same.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

It was her birthday. She hadn't asked for anything. Not one single thing. Yet they had known. Merlin got her a book of spells, mostly healing ones since she always seemed to get injured in battle. Leon got her a new set of kunai. Aerith got her a bracelet that had magical protecting spells engraved on it. Sora had gotten her her birthday cake, along with Donald and Goofy. Riku had gotten her a necklace and only blushed slightly when he had been asked why a necklace. Cloud just glared and nodded, but that was to be expected. And they sat in a circle on the floor, watching her open every single present. And she felt special. And happy.


	69. Red Roses YuffieDemyx

**Title: **Red Roses  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie,  
**Prompt:** #45 Moon  
**Word Count:** 131  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** There was a certain sense of romance that night.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

There was a soft glow to the garden around her. The moonlight. The smell of roses. Her dark kimono. It all seemed so romantic in theory. But while getting ready for the night created in her imagination, she had forgotten one simple yet important detail. A man. She didn't have a boyfriend or a lover or anything close. So she stood, sad for the first time that night, staring at the moon. That was, until she heard footsteps down the stone path and saw a tall figure walking towards her. Demyx. "I thought you might need someone to dance with," he blushed and was serious for the first time since she had met him.

"Yeah." And he grabbed her hand and she danced despite the fact that there was no music.


	70. Staring Towards The Heavens

**Title: **Staring Towards The Heavens  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie,  
**Prompt:** #46 Star  
**Word Count:** 253  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** And she sat there wondering.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

The cool air touched her warm cheeks and Yuffie found herself closing her eyes to enjoy the moment. Slowly, she raised her arms to the heavens and lowered herself to the ground, staring at the sky in amazement. Each one had its own story and she was determined to learn them all. But, she also knew that each one was its own world and, distantly, she wondered which one Sora, Donald, and Goofy was on. "Are you alright," Riku sat down next to her.

She looked at him in surprise; for once he didn't have his usual smirk. Although she was only just getting to know the teen, she felt as though she had known him all of her life and him not smirking was wrong. If he was out of character, then so was she. "Nothing. I'm just… thinking."

"That's a new one," Riku joked, a smirk gracing his features. Maybe he wasn't out of character. But, he returned to being serious. "What are you thinking about?"

"You were in love with Kairi, right?"

The expression on his face was a priceless one of pure shock. But, it shifted to a more neutral expression and he nodded.

"How did you get over her?"

"I didn't. I just… I just realized that she's better off with Sora. Why?" After her silence, it dawned on him, "You're in love with Sora."

"I guess," she shrugged. And so they sat in the darkness, staring towards the stars. "I wonder where they are now…"

"Me too…"


	71. Someone Stole My Heart

**Title: **Someone Stole My Heart  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie,  
**Prompt:** #47 Heart  
**Word Count:** 152  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Certain things could never be gotten back.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

As an old woman, Yuffie had discovered that she had something very important stolen from her. Her heart. She wasn't exactly sure who had stolen it. Perhaps it had been Leon, her long time partner. Perhaps it had been Sora, whose cute face made her squeal every time she saw it, even now, in her old age. Perhaps it had been Cloud, the husband of her best friend. Or, perhaps it was the long gone Axel, whom was always able to put a smile on her face. Whoever it was obviously wasn't willing to give her heart back and it made her angry. She was old, damn it, and she was certain that in order to die, she would need her heart. It looked like she wasn't going to die anytime soon.


	72. My Jewel YuffieLeon

**Title: **My Jewel  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Leon  
**Prompt:** #48 Diamond  
**Word Count:** 124  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Jewels make people happy, not even Yuffie was one to deny that.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

The first jewel she had ever received wasn't a sapphire or an emerald or a ruby. It was a diamond and she received it on her wedding day. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever been given. And it had been given from the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Leon. She had loved him forever; first as her older brother, then as her best friend, and finally, as a lover. It was the happiest day of her life. And when he slipped the ring onto her finger and she through her arms around him to wrap him in an embrace and kissed him, she knew that he was happy, too. He had waited longer than she had for this.


	73. Dance, Dance YuffieDemyx

**Title:** Dance, Dance  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Demyx  
**Prompt:** #49 Club  
**Word Count:** 163  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Partying was always just partying…  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

The world had to be the coolest one that she had ever been to. Nonstop music and dancing of all kinds swirled around her in a mass of color. When all kinds of music was said, there was no joke. From big band music to rock, the world had it all. And at a rock club she saw him. Demyx. Normally he would be an enemy, but at the moment she was having too much fun to think like that. Now he was just another guy out partying.

"Demyx," she called, grinning, although secretly wondering what he would think at seeing her. What if he tried to attack her?

But instead the Nobody grinned, "Yuffie!"

He was bouncing to the music and grabbed her to pull her into the dancing crowd. "You like dancing?"

"Yeah!" She yelled back.

"Want to dance?"

"We already are!"

Demyx grinned sheepishly, "Once we're off this world, we're enemies again!"

"I know!" Yuffie grinned. Oh yes, she knew.


	74. Gardens of Prosper

**Title: **Gardens of Prosper  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie,  
**Prompt:** #50 Spade  
**Word Count:** 105  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Yuffie loves to garden.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Although she would never admit it, Yuffie loved gardening. It was an easy way to relax and enjoy the sun. There was no way that Squall would ever understand it;; he was too focused on training. Aerith like gardening well enough, but not with the strange desperation that Yuffie did. So, she was always tending to the gardens, even as a little girl. And when they were forced to move to Traverse town, she was disappointed by the lack of light… by the lack of flowers. And so, she vowed that she would bring flowers to this world… no matter how much time it took.


	75. Blacksmiths and Pirates YuffieWill

**Title: **Blacksmiths and Pirates  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Will Turner  
**Prompt:** #53 Earth  
**Word Count:** 125  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary: ** She'd choose the blacksmith any day.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

She had traveled to many worlds. But by for the most interesting planet was Earth, in a place known as the Caribbean. And in that Caribbean there was a blacksmith. A blacksmith named Will Turner, short for William. He was the son of a pirate. He was a pirate. Yuffie thought it was all rather funny, actually. Out of all the people she would fall in love with, she fell the hardest for him. She had always thought of herself as more of a Jack kind of girl. Apparently she wasn't. And she was pretty darn happy about it. Jack was hot, but Will was sweet. This all reminded her that she needed a sword and she knew the perfect person to make her one.


	76. Impending

**Title:** Impending  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie,  
**Prompt:** #55 Spirit  
**Word Count:** 124  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Everything relied on her.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

There was nothing that Yuffie liked about her new school. They treated the impending darkness like they would a new illness; they treated it like something that would change with the seasons. They were stupid. They had more spirit reserved for the football team than they did for the boy who was going to save their lives. Her spirit obviously was in other areas. She knew that she would need to keep up her spirits if she wanted to defeat the Heartless. She knew she would have to keep her spirits up in the changing Worlds. She would also use all of her spirit to try to save these poor unsuspecting souls who were blind to the truth. Everything relied on her spirit. Great.


	77. Thirty Gold Coins

**Title:** Thirty Gold Coins  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Barbosa  
**Prompt:** #58 Dinner  
**Word Count:** 188  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary: **Never make a bet with a pirate.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

In all of her life Yuffie had never sat down to a full roast turkey dinner with corn on the cob and homemade rolls. She had also never sat down to eat such a dinner with a pirate. On top of that she had never sat down to a full roast turkey dinner with corn on the cob and homemade rolls and a pirate, on top of gambling. There was a first time for everything. "I bet," the sea-hardened man looked her over, measuring her worth and her luck, "Thirty gold coins."

Yuffie's eyes widened marginally, "Come on, Yatzee, mamma needs a new pair of shoes." No Yatzee for her, just a whole bunch of scattered numbers, "Crap."

"Think of it this way, my dear," he grinned toothily, "At least it isn't for all eternity."

She slouched in her chair and twitched, "A lifetime of labor for thirty gold coins. This sucks."

"Aye, my dear, but now you can keep Miss Swann company." He twisted his dice in his hands. His extremely special dice, his weighted dice. His weighted dice that somehow always got him new crew members.


	78. When Food Flies YuffieDemyx

**Title:** When Food Flies  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Demyx  
**Prompt:** #59 Food  
**Word Count:** 107  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Demyx loves food.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

She smiled at the boy in front of her. He had every bit as big of an appetite as she did. "So, do you like burgers?"

He smiled widely; bits of food were stuck in between his teeth. Yuffie cringed in disgust as he replied, "Yup."

"What about apples?"

"Yup."

"Cake?"

"Definitely."

Her eyebrows rose, "How do you stay so skinny?"

"I," he smirked, "have a high metabolism. That, and I pretty much don't exist. I'm kind of like a vampire."

"I," she glared, "hate you."

Demyx laughed, "Don't hate me because I'm skinny, fatty pants."

Yuffie threw a fry at him, "Fine. I'll just hate you."


	79. Into The Darkness Yuffie Sephiroth

**Title:** In the Dark  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Sephiroth, Leon.  
**Prompt:** #61 Winter  
**Word Count:** 404  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** And he reminded her of the winter.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

The first time she had saw him she thought he looked awe-inspiring. His silver hair reminded her of the freshly laid snow that the Hollow Bastion got occasionally in the winter season. His attitude was cold, too, and somewhat reminded her of a bad boy. He was dark, but a different kind of dark than Maleficent or the Organization XIII. He made the darkness look empowering, like the place everyone wanted to be. That was a while ago in the biggest battle she had ever seen involving the Heartless in Hollow Bastion. He was looking for Cloud then, or, rather, Cloud was looking for him.

Now she was at the Underdome with Leon, patiently awaiting their next battle. Sephiroth had just challenged Sora. And beaten him. The way he wielded his long sword…was amazing. But Leon didn't look impressed. "Hey," she asked, "Have you met him before?"

Leon's glare turned to her, "Not personally."

"Then…" Her curiousity had been sparked.

"His skill is legendary." He picked up on her curiosity easily.

"I want to meet him." To that Leon didn't reply. Not realizing that his silence should have been taken as a no, she ran down the steps to the arena. "Hey," she called as he left through one of the exits. He paused and turned his head to glance at her. Then he left. Fuming, Yuffie ran after him, "Get back here you butthead!"

She could have sworn she heard him lightly chuckle, but that was impossible; he was like this dark, evil, strong guy, he did not chuckle. "Hey!" She jumped out of the stands and chased after the man, "Hey!"

She ran through the dark tunnel blindly, chasing after someone she couldn't see. Before she could slow down she crashed over a barely visible object on the ground. "Aaaah," she screamed as she fell to the floor, "Great. Now I've probably lost him!"

"Lost who," a masculine voice asked above her.

Surprised she looked up into the now close face of Sephiroth.

"You," she shouted excitedly, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes," he quirked an eyebrow.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? It was amazing!"

"I," he paused, "have always known."

"Oh," Yuffie quieted down, "Well, can you teach me?"

He glanced down at her, "Be here tomorrow at noon."

"H-here? In the dark?" He didn't reply and she took that as a yes. "Why in the dark?!"


	80. Summer Not Fling YuffieRiku

**Title: **Summer Not-Fling  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie,  
**Prompt:** #63 Summer  
**Word Count:** 139  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** There would always be that boy… but would he always be around?  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Riku made a grab for Yuffie's hand and when he finally got hold of it, he bent down and kissed her, sweet and slow. She laughed after he had done this and went running down the sandy strip of land next to the ocean before finally collapsing to the ground, giggling like crazy. Riku finally caught up to her and sat on the ground beside her. "Riku, this is more than a summer fling, right," she asked.

He paused for a second before nodding, "Yeah. I think it is."

"Good," she slipped her hand into his and made him lay down beside her, "Because I wanted you to come to Radiant Gardens for Christmas."

He nodded and smiled, "I'll be there." They sat in nearly complete silence for the rest of the night, only broken by Yuffie's happy giggling.


	81. A Face In The Crowd YuffieSephiroth

**Title:** A Face In The Crowd  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie,  
**Prompt:** #65 Passing  
**Word Count:** 230  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** 50,000 ways to do a single thing.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

'There are 50,000 ways to say goodbye,' Yuffie thought sullenly, 'Why did I choose that one?'

Shame seemed to overtake her and she collapsed to the ground, "Goodbye," she whispered to it, trying to make the dirt ease her pain, although she knew that it couldn't. "I hope you have a wonderful life." 'Or death…'

He was leaving again. Sephiroth was leaving her again. He always left. His life revolved around Cloud's. When Cloud left, he did. He cared nothing for her or her feelings. Her mind kept playing back to when she screamed and yelled… and hit him. She hit him hard. It even made a mark on his perfect face. "Stupid Sephiroth." She seethed.

"Did you want something?" Yuffie looked up into the completely serious face of Sephiroth.

"No," she growled, "I don't."

He nodded and started walking away. "No," she yelled, picking herself off of the ground and running to him, "Wait."

She embraced him; burying her face into his back, "Don't leave me again. Please. Don't."

"I have to." His voice rang in his ears. "Until Cloud is strong I have to leave you."

Suddenly gathering courage, Yuffie nodded, "I'll wait."

"Good," Sephiroth nodded, "I need you. And I'm not going to be another person to just go through your life with no part. I'm not going to be another passerby-er."

"Good. Because I need you."


	82. Staff of Magic

**Title: **Staff of Magic  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie  
**Prompt:** #68 Lightning  
**Word Count:** 135  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Yuffie and magic… not such a great combination  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Slowly she lifted up the staff, almost in half fear. After all, it was clear that this was a magical item and she was definitely not magical. But, there was a certain amount of power that seemed to go with the staff and she found herself twisting and twirling it through her fingers, as she was too afraid before. Something in her mind changed, almost as if a new door had opened. She focused on the door and found the staff glowing before lightning came from nowhere and struck the staff. She yelped and dropped it. "Be careful," Merlin warned her, not looking up from behind his stack of books, "that's dangerous." 'No kidding.'


	83. The Thunder: Us Together YuffieCloud

**Title:** The Thunder: Us Together  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Cloud  
**Prompt:** #69 Thunder  
**Word Count:** 124  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary: **Sit and drink in the storm.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

She sat outside, her arms lifted towards the heavens. Rain soaked her clothes and her skin began to prune, but she didn't care. There was a subtle comfort in the rain. Cloud smiled to himself although few people would be able to tell the curve of his lips was actually there. "Yuffie," he called, "Get in the house. You'll get sick."

Yuffie glanced at him, "I didn't know you cared."

He moved to sit by her, ignoring how his own clothes were beginning to soak, "I don't. Aerith does." After a few moments of watching the distant lightening he asked, "What are you doing?"

Yuffie grinned and slipped her hand into his, "I'm waiting for the thunder. It always seems to bring people together."


	84. Storms and Cloud hints of YuffieCloud

**Title: **Storms and Cloud  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Aerith  
**Prompt:** #70 Storm  
**Word Count:** 138  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Storms and Cloud went together hand in hand.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

From inside her warm house with a nice big cup of coffee, Yuffie watched the storm taking place outside. Thunder clapped and she found herself giggling in delight. Aerith sat across from her, an equally large cup of coffee in her own hands, grinning off handedly at the younger woman across from her. "Don't the storms remind you of Cloud," Yuffie asked.

"How so?"

"Well, you know first everything's calm and then things start rolling and all of a sudden there's commotion and darkness. And then there's the zing of light, like his eyes or his hair and you just know that everything's going to be all right."  
Aerith's face froze for a second as she wondered whether or not Yuffie had a crush on her boyfriend. But, finally she answered softly, "Yes. Storms are just like Cloud."


	85. Mourn for the Loss

**Title:** Mourn For The Loss  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie  
**Prompt:** #72 Fixed  
**Word Count:** 160  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Never would she be fixed.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. In a way, this is a character death.

Not all things could be fixed. In fact, quite a few things couldn't be fixed. And she was one of them. She didn't exactly know when she had broke. Many people had said she couldn't be broken. They were wrong. One day she just sat down and gave up. There was no point. One group needed Heartless for their evil deeds; another wanted the Heartless dead for the hearts they gave out. Soon, she supposed, even more ways to bend evil would be found. It had been a lot easier than she expected to give up. There was nothing to it, really. And she knew one thing for certain; she would never be fixed. Never. No matter what she wouldn't be the same Yuffie she once was. Part of her mourned that loss; another reveled in its strength. After all, knowing there was no hope sometimes made a person fight harder, for some reason. But she would never be fixed.


	86. Never Forget

**Title:** Never Forget  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Aerith  
**Prompt:** #73 Light  
**Word Count:** 133  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** There are so many things that Yuffie doesn't get.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

"I just don't get it." The truth was there was nothing to get. Yuffie was just clueless and didn't want to admit it.

Aerith smiled, "It's all in your willpower. Without it you don't stand a chance against the heartless."

Ten-year-old Yuffie groaned, "I still don't get it."

Luckily Aerith wasn't easily angered or frustrated or annoyed. She was patient and caring. Instead, she put a hand to her heart and motioned for Yuffie to do the same. "All of your power is in here. Your heart is your sword and your will is your shield. The light that's in both will always guard you from the darkness. Never forget that."

Yuffie nodded and her short black hair swayed into her face. "I'll never forget. My light shall always be in my heart."


	87. Darkness and Heartless

**Title: **Darkness and Heartless  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie  
**Prompt:** #74 Dark  
**Word Count:** 176  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** She would never be a heartless  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

For a few seconds, Yuffie laid in the darkness, her blinds shut and she tried to imagine what it would be like to be a heartless. For a few seconds, she imagined that she had no heart and that she would eventually be killed by Sora. She imagined having no emotions and having no thoughts or feelings. It was hard to imagine. In fact, she couldn't do it. Because her life was filled with everything that a life should be filled with: happiness, family, and friends. There was no possible way that she could imagine becoming a heartless.

Later in her life, when she reflected on things from when she was younger, she would decide that this was the point where she started trying to be strong. This was the point where she realized that darkness could not become her life. This was the point when she decided that she would fight to become something that was better than the heartless. There was no way that she could ever be a heartless. She had decided that.


	88. Surviving the Desert Sun

**Title: **Surviving the Desert Sun  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie,  
**Prompt:** #75 Shade  
**Word Count:** 115  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** She trudged on even when everything seemed impossible  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

The desert sun was hot. It beat down on Yuffie's back like nothing she had ever felt. But she had to keep trudging on. After all, she was the Great Ninja Yuffie and she never gave up. And she had to help her friends, no matter how hopeless it seemed to do so. Aladdin needed her help and she had to give it to him. There was no way that she would fail. There was no way she _could_ fail. But, she was so thirsty that it hurt. And it was so hot out. She needed shelter from the sun. She needed shade. But still she trudged on because she had to help her friends.


	89. Who She Was

**Title:** Who She Was  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters: **Yuffie  
**Prompt:** #76 Who?  
**Word Count: **116  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** She was herself.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Who was she? That was a question she had to sit down and ask herself. Who was she? Would it matter to anyone if she died? How had she changed? In many ways, she knew. She was Yuffie Kisaragi. She was a kunoichi. She was tough, but funny. She wasn't afraid of Heartless, but she was afraid of being heartless. She had few friends, but they were close. Yes, it would matter to someone if she died. A life lost is a life lost, no matter whose it is. How she had changed was obvious. She had gotten older, matured, fell in love, had her heart broken. But she remained the same Yuffie on the inside.


	90. Waiting YuffieLeon

**Title:** Waiting  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters: **Yuffie, Leon  
**Prompt:** What?  
**Word Count:** 112  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Three times, three men, and three refusals.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

She had three marriage proposals. And to all of them she had the same reply, "What?" They weren't 'The One' that Aerith and Tifa had always told her about. They didn't make her toes curl, give her butterflies, and their kisses didn't make her go weak. They were all sweet, always nice, and all that jazz, but they weren't I him /I . They weren't Leon. They didn't have his coldness or his mysteriousness. They weren't willing to fight with her or for her. It was a good thing she was willing to wait for Leon to catch up and realize she loved him. She hated waiting, but it was what she had to do.


	91. Clock Tower YuffieHayner

**Title:** Clock Tower  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Hayner  
**Prompt:** #78 Where?  
**Word Count:** 239  
**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Hayner has a surprise.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Slightly Fluffy.

"Where are we going," the black haired girl asked animatedly.

"Just follow me," replied the boy with camouflage pants "I promise you'll like it."

"What if I don't?"

He smiled, "Trust me. You'll like it."

"Alright, if you say so. But if I don't like it, I'll kill you."

Yuffie could see Hayner gulp, "That's a risk I'm willing to take." He took her hand and led her up a long flight of stairs, blushing furiously. He smiled, "Shut your eyes."

"They're shut."

He rolled his eyes. He could see her peaking under her long, dark eyelashes. He placed a hand over her eyes. "Hey," the girl squealed. "Now I can't see anything."

"That's kind of the point, Yuffs."

"Hey, no one calls me Yuffs since once I killed a kid for calling me it in the fifth grade. After all, I am the Great Ninja Yuffie."

"Come on…_Yuffs_," he led her up a couple more steps and she heard a door open and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't actually want to ruin her surprise. "Open your eyes," he whispered into her ear. She shivered, but opened her eyes.

"Wow," was all she could say. Somehow Hayner had managed to 'borrow' the keys to the clock tower. The view was amazing. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," he agreed, slipping his hand into hers, "But not as beautiful as you." It was a tacky line, but Yuffie would treasure it forever.


	92. New School YuffieSeifer

**Title: **New School  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie,  
**Prompt:** #88 School  
**Word Count:** 197  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Everyone had a little trouble at some point.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Yuffie looked around her class in fear for the first time in her life. She could learn how to wield weapons, face down Heartless, face down _darkness_, but the second she went to a new school with new people she was at a loss. "Who are you," someone asked her and she looked up from her notepad into the face of a boy a little bit older than her, wearing a beanie.

"None of your business," she went back to doodling before he flicked her pencil away.

"I think that it _is_ my business."

"And what makes you think that," she asked, trying not to roll her eyes.

"The fact that you're new and… and…" he trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

Rolling her eyes, she picked up her pencil and started to doodle again as he stalked off angrily.

"That's Seifer," a pretty girl with long brown hair and green eyes told her, "He's not as tough as he thinks he is." She paused for a second, "I think he likes you."

"I bet he does." She rolled her eyes again, but blushed. After all, he was cute, even if he was a jerk.


	93. Out of the Window

**Title: **Out of the Window  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Squall  
**Prompt:** #89 Work  
**Word Count:** 114  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary: **Never drop things.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Next week will be my final update! Wow. 169 reviews. I never imagined getting anywhere near that. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

"Squallie," Yuffie chirped, running up to the man.

He turned to her, "What?" He wasn't in a very good mood Yuffie decided as she looked him up and down. And soon it was about to get worse.

"Well," now her laugh turned nervous and she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. "I was…well-I-er-um…"

"Get on with it, Yuffie. I've got work to do."

"Heh, heh… What kind of work exactly?"

"What kind of work do you think I'm going to do?"

"Something involving your," she gulped, "gunblade?"

He nodded and his eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"Well you see, I dropped it out of a window…"

"What!"

"And now I can't find it."


	94. Home In People

**Title: **Home In People  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie,  
**Prompt:** #90 Home  
**Word Count:** 123  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Home is where the heart is.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

If there was one thing that Yuffie had learned over the years it was that home wasn't a physical place. It was the people she loved. Her home was Leon, Aerith, Cloud, Cid, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They were people she cared about more than anything. That's where her home was. And it wasn't something that she would ever change. There was so much heartache and pain in having her home being a group of people, but still she couldn't change it. Because places, she had learned, come and go and are easily forgotten, but people are there for you always. Even if they die, they are still there. And that's why she would always treats her home with the respect it deserved.


	95. Radiant Gardens The First Celebration

**Title: **Radiant Garden: The First Celebration  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Leon  
**Prompt:** #95 New Year  
**Word Count:** 150  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** There was a first time for everything  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Yuffie found herself staring into the endless sky. In the distance firecrackers went off and people cheered and kissed. It was the Radiant Garden's first New Year's Eve Celebration and everyone was unbelievably happy. But, Yuffie was content with watching the celebration from the balcony of the castle. "What are you doing," she had heard Squall approach, but hadn't given any sign of it.

Instead she smiled and continued to watch the happy people, "We did it, didn't we? The Heartless are gone…"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him nod as he sat down beside her, "It took long enough."

"But they're gone now," she told him cheerfully, "Thanks to Sora." Leon clasped his hand over hers and she felt a blush rising to her cheeks, "I wonder where he is now…"

"Where ever he is, he'll be fine."

"Yeah." And she knew it was true.


	96. Ice Cream YuffieRoxas

**Title:** Ice Cream  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts

**Characters:** Yuffie, Roxas

**Prompt:** #96 Writer's Choice  
**Word Count:** 177  
**Rating:** G

**Summary:** She had always thought his ice cream was nasty until she actually tried it.

**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

"You do realize that that is called S_easalt _Ice Cream, right," Yuffie asked the blonde haired boy, "That's _disgusting_."

"No it's not," Roxas insisted, "Try it!"

"Only if you try mine."

His face scrunched up in total disgust, "You do realize that's _Strawberry_ Ice Cream. Now _that's_ disgusting."

"Fine, I guess I won't try yours."

After a moment of hard thinking he shrugged, "Hand over the ice cream."

Yuffie grinned, "I knew you'd see it my way."

The boy sat and inspected the ice cream before licking a little, "Not bad," he commented.

As was part of the agreement, Yuffie took a lick of his, "I guess this isn't that bad either," she didn't want to admit completely that it _might_ be better than her Strawberry Ice Cream.

Roxas looked at her before giving her a small, sweet kiss. He licked his lips and grinned at the slightly surprised, but still grinning expression on her face, "I think we should invent Strawberry Seasalt Ice Cream."

"It sounds like a plan to me. Do you have a blender?"


	97. Scars

**Title:** Scars  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters: **Yuffie  
**Prompt:** #97 Writer's Choice  
**Word Count: **507  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** She had so many scars.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Mentions of violence.

Yuffie couldn't count all of her scars. Not at one time. But she could remember how she got each and every scar. They were all engraved in her mind just like her birthday and where she lived was.

On her stomach there was once a long, deep gash. Now it was only a white, slightly raised area of skin on her stomach. When she had gotten it she was in the First District. She and Aerith had just arrived in Traversetown and had been taken by surprise. They had thought this world was safe from the Heartless, a world unaffected by the darkness. They were wrong. In moments the vile creatures surrounded them. Wasting no time she shouted, "Get back," to Aerith. Instantly she threw her body at the Heartless, clawing at them with her then-long nails. But, she knew she was losing and she knew that this time no one would help her. A Heartless slashed at her and pain seared across her abdomen. She screamed out in pain and could feel the Heartless closing in on her, "No," she whispered. Then, the darkness was gone. She looked up to see a dark-haired man holding a gunblade glaring down at her. He gave her a green vial. "Drink this. We'll need to get you a weapon." That was the day she re-met Leon. Apparently she had met him before.

In the palm of her hand was a huge scar. One day she had been messing around with one of Cid's Gummi Ship parts and one of the weapons went off and at her body. Aerith said she was lucky she didn't lose the ability to use her hand. On her other hand was a large burn mark. She wasn't really proud of that particular scar. It only showed how hopeless she was at cooking. Aerith had asked her to boil water. Boil _water_! And she had hurt herself. Pathetic didn't begin to describe how she felt at that point in time.

Along the back of her calf was a long, thin scar. It wasn't anything too bad, but she had been stupid when she got it. She had been so excited about meeting the wielder of the Keyblade that she had jumped off her balcony (which she usually did, anyway), but had done something wrong and cut her leg on a loose nail. It had bled for hours. But, hey, she still got to meet the wielder of the Keyblade, didn't she?

There were lesser scars, but she didn't feel like reminiscing over them. None of them had changed her life in any way. Meeting Leon had changed her life; she got a teammate. Nearly losing her hand had made her more careful and shinobi like around the unknown. Burning her hand made her a better cook (somewhat). Falling from the balcony had made her step back and see that there was no Prince Charming who would catch her whenever she fell. She had to bear her own scars and stand on her own two feet.


	98. Playing Toy Soldier

**Title: **Playing Toy Soldier  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Aerith  
**Prompt:** #98 Writer's Choice  
**Word Count:** 188  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Things weren't supposed to happen like this.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

When Yuffie looked on the world of destruction and desolation before her, she felt tears well up in her eyes. Her hope was breaking. Desperation was starting to set in Her breath came in shorter and shorter as her tears fell. "Aerith," she called out, trying to find the healer.

"Y-yuffie," a hand shakily made its way into the air some distance away.

"Aerith," she climbed over the dead bodies of Heartless and Nobodies and humans as quickly as she could. The woman was dying. "Aerith," she sobbed.

"W-where are the o-others," the woman asked, ignoring the fact that she was dying and should have been worrying about herself for a change.

"I-I don't know," she cried, "I lost them in the battle."

"Y-yuffie?"

"Yes?"

"I-if you s-see Cloud, tell him I-I l-love him." And with those final words, Aerith slipped off into the world of the dead, leaving a sobbing Yuffie behind. And she knew what Aerith did not. The others were dead. Everyone was. They had lost the battle, the war, against the Heartless. And now she was alone. Things weren't supposed to happen like this.


	99. Staying Yuffie

**Title: **Staying Yuffie  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie  
**Prompt:** #99 Writer's Choice  
**Word Count:** 118  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Some things never changed.  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

She hadn't known when she had started to change. All Yuffie knew was that she had. Her love for training had been taken over by her love for boys. Aerith said that she had started to become a young woman and she was proud of the young ninja girl. She was changing. But, even through the changes, she had some secrets. Sometimes in the middle of the night, she went outside to train in weapons rather than magic. She still had a crush on Leon. There were many other things that were still the same. And that's the way she liked it. After all, she might have been becoming a lady, but many things would always be Yuffie.


	100. Melting In Her Shoes YuffieRiku

**Title: **Melting In Her Shoes  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters:** Yuffie, Riku  
**Prompt:** #100 Writer's Choice  
**Word Count:** 178  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** She had always wanted to melt  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is my last Kingdom Hearts Yuffie drabble. It seems like so long ago that I started doing these. When I look back, a lot of things have changed. I always imagined Yuffie as carefree and go-lucky, but as I wrote, she became depressed when she was alone, or always strove to be stronger. It was strange charcter development in something that was not an actual story. I would like to thank all of you who have stuck through and read this, those who have favorited or alerted the story, and my loyal reviewers. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Although Yuffie was a bit of a tomboy, she wondered about love. And she couldn't help hearing about it all the time, either, with such women as Tifa and Aerith in her mist. And one of the favorite topics for the girls were kissed that made them melt in their shoes. Apparently Tifa had gotten hers from Leon and Aerith hers from Cloud. But, Yuffie hadn't ever had one. Although she had been kissed, that she couldn't deny, but never a melt-in-her-shoes kiss. And thinking about those kisses was what brought her to thinking on the roof. And talking to Riku. "Have you ever been kissed?"

He had actually blushed cutely before shaking his head, "You?"

"Yeah, but not the melt-in-your-shoes type."

"Oh." There were a couple of seconds of silence before she felt Riku's hand over hers.

And she looked over at the teen and smiled, but he wasn't looking at her, but off into the distance, blushing. So, she turned his head towards her and softly kissed him, enjoying the feeling of melting in her shoes.


End file.
